El amor que siento por ti
by Xib-Raco
Summary: Umi Sonoda una chica de tercer año en la escuela otonokizaka, no corresponde los sentimientos de su mejor amiga de la infancia, la cual dejo de hablar desde que Honoka empezó a salir con Tsubasa, lo cual vuelve un gran vuelco y descontrol entre su grupo de amigas
1. Cap 1: 'el dolor de mi pecho'

Cap 1: "El gran dolor que siente mi pecho"

¿Desde que momento empecé a sentir este fuerte sentimiento por ti? No lo se exactamente, pero al ver toda tu persona, al poder estar contigo haces que mi pecho sienta el dolor de reservar el gran amor que me haces sentir, pero una chica tan educada y reservada como tú... Para mi se me es más difícil expresarlo y poder decir "te amo" pues desde que honoka, muy comprensible no acepto tu oferta de noviazgo ya que ella ya salía con Tsubasa-san, tú simplemente te volviste más callada y poco a poco te fuiste alejando de nosotras, y cuando empezaste a salir con alguien más del salón yo simplemente no pude más...

Cada día siempre voy sola al salón del club, y siempre veo revistas de modas, y de ahí saco ideas para nuevos trajes o combinar estilos de otros diseñadores, después de que acabo el concurso de love live y nozomi, eli, y nico-chan se graduaron nosotras seguimos con nuestros caminos y tú volviste al club del Kendo y al de arquería, y saliendo del club te diriges con aquella nueva chica que conociste, tal vez no me dolería tanto el hecho de que te alejaras de honoka y yo, pero se que nunca corresponderás lo que siento por ti, así que simplemente, evito toparme contigo a esas horas, pues se que no soy capaz de soportar verte con otra.

Kotori-chan nya!!! ;Grito con alegría rin quien se acercaba con hanayo.

Hola kotori-chan, vimos que estabas sola y venimos almorzar contigo; dijo hanayo con su suave y dulce voz, mientras se acomodaba con kotori.

Hey kayo-chin ¿sabes donde quedó maki-chan nya? ; Dijo rin mientras sacaba su almuerzo.

Este, maki-chan esta con honoka en el consejo estudiantil, al parecer fueron por que maki quería mostrarle una nueva canción a honoka pero la llamaron del consejo así que ella se fue con honoka; dijo hanayo mientras comía sus bolas de arroz.

Hey kotori-chan, di aah~~! ; Dijo rin mientras se acurrucó en kotori.

Claro ¿Qué es?; Dijo kotori mientras abrió la boca.

Es un rico sandwich que preparó kayo-chin nya!; Dijo rin mientras que kotori le dió la mordida al sandwich de rin.

Esta muy rico~~! Hanayo de verdad cocinas muy bien, toma rin di aah~~ e igual tu hanayo; dijo kotori muy alegre.

Eeeh!? Este g-gracias kotori-chan, aún que no tenía los ingredientes que quería rin así que tuve que improvisar; dijo hanayo con sus clásicos sonrojos.

Ummm~~! Esta muy rico... uuummm!! Déjame adivinar es... Pastel de queso!; Dijo rin mientras saboreaba el inigualable pastel de kotori-chan.

Uuummm~~ arroz blanco y de postre pastel de queso de kotori-chan, este almuerzo esta completamente delicioso; dijo hanayo mientras saboreaba junto a rin el pastel de kotori-chan.

Jejeje, no hay de que, como me gusta hornear supuse que debía llevar más para compartir, pero ya no hay, así que ustedes alcanzaron ración; dijo kotori alegre por compartir con los demás.

Hanayo mientras comía del pastel de kotori, esta pudo notar un cara triste de su amiga.

¿kotori-chan sucede algo? A-acaso el pastel era para alguien más?.- dijo hanayo mientras se sonrojaba por que creía que se había comido el pastel de alguien más.

He!? No!... Este... El pastel era para ustedes, no te preocupes kayo-chan.- dijo kotori preocupada por hanayo.

Tiene razón kayo-chin... Kotori-chan es que notamos tu cara de angustia, pero el pastel pudo conmigo.- dijo rin mientras seguía comiendo el pastel pero a la vez preocupada.

He!? Yo... what?... No se preocupen, yo estoy bien, enserio chicas.- dijo kotori mientras mostraba su típica sonrisa.

Al ver que kotori ocultaba algo, ellas no tuvieron más remedio que aceptar eso, pues no querían incomodar a su amiga, así que se acurrucó rin el brazo de kotori-chan y dijo "es hora de que el gato le de una probada a esta linda ave", y le dió mordida, lo cual sonrojó un poco a kotori y acarició la cabeza de rin.

Muy mal, rin-nya pero eso no hará que no te deje de dar mimos.- dijo kotori mientras acariciaba a rin.

Hanayo no podía dejar de notar la tristeza de kotori, ella quería ocultarlo, y era difícil de notarlo, pues hanayo admiraba mucho esa cualidad de kotori, pero esta vez el dolor que cargaba era fuerte, "¿tal vez debe ser por lo de Umi y honoka?" Pensó hanayo, pues algo que kotori no soportaría sería no poder estar con ellas, ella lo sabe, pues hanayo sin rin, se siente mal todo el tiempo pues desde hace mucho tiempo la conoce y eso la hace muy, pero muy especial a rin.

K-kotori-chan hoy tenemos práctica en la sub-unidad ¿cierto?.- dijo hanayo con un tono de decidida.

Humm... Si kayo-chan pero hay que gozar del tiempo libre, pues vamos a practicar muy duro.- dijo kotori mientras seguía acariciando a rin.

Cuando el trío estaba gozando del tiempo de calidad como amigas, a lo lejos se veía una figura de una chica acercándose, era Umi, tomada de la mano con otra chica, era la amiga cercana de Umi... Fumiko-chan una chica de nuevo ingreso del club de arquería.

Fumiko, era una chica con una personalidad, amable, y muy energética, y muy seria en cuanto hacer trabajo duro se trataba, pero relajada y muy cariñosa con Umi, pues ella conocía a Umi por su fama en el Kendo y la arquería, y cuando descubrió de que era Idol escolar, fue cuando le robó el corazón, y por eso hizo trámites a otonokizaka, para poder conocer a su mayor ídolo.

Kotori no pudo más pero aún así ocultaba el dolor y hanayo lo podía notar, sabía que su mejor amiga reflejaba dolor, pero ella desconocía la razón.

La pareja que salía del club de arquería se acercaba al trío que estaba comiendo del delicioso pastel de queso.

Umi nunca le había presentado a Fumiko, así que pensó que era un buen momento para hacerlo, se acerco tomando de la mano a Fumiko y hablo.

-Hola chicas, creó d-debo p-presentarles a... A una buena amiga... Fumiko!!

\- dijo Umi mientras se sonrojaba un poco.

-.Umi-senpai no hay por qué ponerse así, aaayy, hola a todas soy Fukui Fumiko, y para mí es honor conocer a las chicas de muse.- dijo Fumiko mientras hacía una reverencia a las chicas.

Kotori obviamente sabía quién era ella, pero una parte quería saber si de verdad había pasado lo de aquel día cuando Fumiko besó a Umi en el club de arquería.

así que se puso de pie y toma Umi para poder hablar a solas, mientras Fumiko platicaba con RinPana.

Kotori quería saber si ellas tenían una relación romántica y quería oírlo por parte de Umi.

Estaba apunto de llorar sus ojos no lo podían más, tomo valor y habló.

-.Umi-chan ¿tú tienes una relación con Fumiko? .- suplico kotori mientras le reflejaba una mirada triste a Umi.

Umi solo se sonrojo y no cambio de expresión lo cual sorprendió a kotori, parecía ser que era cierto de que Umi y fumiko son amantes, eso le dolía mucho a kotori aun que Umi no dijera una sola palabra kotori sabía leer muy bien a Umi, sabía leer muy bien a la chica de la que se había enamorado y la cual siempre le tenía cariño desde muy chicas, y el hecho de que Umi nunca acudió con ella cuando estaba decaída, kotori casi se quiebra, pero resistió o eso creía.

Umi pudo notar la tristeza de su amiga, esa amiga, que a pesar de ser la que siempre traía armonía al grupo, la chica que daba la voz de la razón, ¿estaba llorando?

-. Umi, no te preocupes si estoy llorando o no, eso ya no importa, dejo de importar desde aquel día ¿o no?.- dijo kotori mientras trataba limpiarse las lágrimas.

-. K-kotori... De verdad lo siento, per...- dijo Umi cuando fue interrumpida por su amante Fumiko.

-. Umi-chan!!! Vamos de regreso al club olvide algo!!! Te espero allá.- grito Fumiko mientras se despedía de RinPana.

Umi volteo a ver a kotori por última vez y se despidió de kotori, la cual esta le dijo... "Sólo asegura que nadie las pueda ver por qué hacer eso dentro de la escuela puede ser grave" dijo kotori mientras sonreía con lágrimas en las mejillas.

Umi sólo se sonrojó por el consejo de su amiga, pero eso la puso triste, Umi no es tonta y entendió que kotori, su amiga de la infancia sentía algo por ella.

Umi sólo agachó la cabeza, y se fue con Fumiko, pero tenía aún en la mente la imagen de kotori llorando por ella.

Cuando Umi se fue al club con Fumiko, Hanayo no podía dejar de ver a kotori con una cara triste, fue tanto que hasta Rin se percató de eso, ellas se miraron y fueron animar a kotori.

Rin abrazo el brazo de kotori, y hanayo la toma de la mano, -.ven kotori-chan, vamos a ver si la alpaca bebé sigue en el corral.- dijo hanayo mientras se acomodaba en el otro brazo de kotori.

Kotori era la persona más fuerte que conocía Hanayo, aun, estando derrumbándose por dentro, ella seguía mostrando una radiante sonrisa, pero todos tiene un límite y ella ya la sobrepasó, así que hanayo la abrazo con más fuerza, ella quería preguntar sobre el ¿por que está en ese ánimo? Pero sabia que kotori lo iba a evadir.

La que al final se atrevió a preguntar fue Rin, sin rodeos sólo preguntó pues kotori tenía las mejillas con lágrimas.

-. Kotori-chan... ¿por que estás llorando?.- dijo rin mientras ella se ponía al frente de ella.

Kotori sólo bajo la mirada, y las lágrimas cayeron al piso, hanayo sólo se le rompía más el corazón, kotori-chan estaba cayendo a llantos, Rin abrazo a kotori y empezó a llorar, pues Rin aún que fuera alegré y muy animada, ella no soporta ver sus amigas llorar.

Hanayo sólo las calmó y secó las lágrimas de sus amigas, las llevó al club para poder hablar tranquilamente, pues estaba apuntó de llover.

De regreso al club, para subirle el ánimo a kotori, Rin abrazaba muy fuerte el brazo de ella, y kotori le devolvía el mismo afecto, ya que lo último que quiere kotori es ser una carga.

Al entrar al club vacío, y cerrar la puerta kotori empezó a llorar, no quería llorar fuera del club pues tal vez honoka, o Umi la verían, y harían que se pelearán por que ella lloraba por culpa de alguien.

Kotori tomo a hanayo y a rin y las abrazo muy fuerte, -.lamento mucho chicas, que me vean así, pero simplemente no pude más, no pude resistir ver a Umi siendo feliz con Fumiko, como la persona que más amo se va con una chica afortunada!!!.- dijo kotori mientras más caía en llanto

-. K-kotori... ¿de verdad amas demasiado a Umi-chan? .- pregunto hanayo un tanto preocupada.

-. Si pero, ya no importa si ella es feliz con Fukui-san no me importa, lo único que quiero es que Umi-cham tenga de nuevo ese mismo brillo que tenía antes, antes... Antes de que ella estuviera deprimida.- dijo kotori mientras mostraba una sonrisa de melancolía.

Hanayo no podía dejar de admirar aún más a kotori-chan, aún sufriendo por ver a la persona que ama estando con otra, que no es que sea grosera pero le arrebató lo que kotori apreciaba en este mundo. Simplemente Hanayo no podía dejar de ver a kotori en ese estado, no podía dejar que una amiga que al principio nunca creería que fuera su amiga este llorando de esa forma.

Hanayo abrazo a kotori, y empezó a cariciar el cabello, el cual kotori empezó a llorar deliberadamente, sabía que podía llorar, y debía llorar para soltar todo ese dolor.

A Rin le sorprendía que Umi se fuera con otra. Nozomi y ella siempre sospechaban que Umi sentía algo más que amistad hacia kotori o honoka, no se sabía pero nozomi siempre decía que era a kotori, pues sólo con ella se sonroja de una forma tierna.

...

Rin seguía recordando aquellos días en Lily white, cuando nozomi y rin hablaban sobre amor... Para Rin y Nozomi no era raro hablarlo sin problemas, pero para Umi era otra cosa, por eso aveces ellas se hablaban a solas.

-. Hey Rin ¿Para quien crees que sea esos chocolate que prepara Umi?.- murmuró nozomi mientras vigilaba que Umi no las escuchara.

-. ¿otra vez con eso? Vamos nozomi sabes que Umi nos va a regañar, y ya sabes cómo se pone.- murmuró rin vigilando que Umi no las descubriera.

-. Pero es que mira esta haciendo los chocolates en forma de corazón, aaaahhh!!! Y una con la forma de un ave.- dijo en voz alta Nozomi.

Umi detuvo lo que estaba haciendo, y se quedó tranquila, nozomi y rin se abrazaron, Umi las iba a regañar, pero estaba listas para el castigo. Umi se volteó y mostró una sonrisa serena, y dijo "jeje espero que esto sea un secreto de las tres jeje".

Rin y nozomi conocían esa sonrisa, Umi iba hacer algo, Rin soltó a nozomi y fue se puso de rodillas ante Umi "por favor no me hagas daño todo es culpa de nozomi" dijo Rin mientras abrazaba a Umi.

-. ¿Encerio? Dijo Umi y volteó a ver a nozomi, y acarició a Rin, "tan solo no digan que le tengo preparada una sorpresa a..." Rin! Rin!, oye Rin!.

Rin seguía estando perdido en su mente, pero una voz mencionaba su nombre una y otra vez.

Era hanayo hablando con Rin, hanayo le estaba pidiendo que si está noche podía ir a su casa para hacer una pillamada.

Hanayo y kotori se levantaron pero kotori aún estaba decaída pero ya se sentía un poco mejor, "Rin, ¿entonces te veo a las 8:00pm en mi casa? ¿no hay problema verdad?" Dijo hanayo mientras seguía abrazando a kotori.

-. Eeh!? Si kayo-chin no hay problema, iré para darle mimos a kotori-chan!!! .- dijo Rin mientras abrazaba fuerte a kotori.

-. N-no es para tanto, de verdad chicas.- dijo kotori un poco avergonzada.

-. Vamos kotori-chan, no vamos a divertir jeje, con Rin las noches son divertidas.- hanayo tratando de animar a su amiga.

-. Nya!!! Esta noche serás víctima de Rin-chan!!!.- dijo Rin con mucha alegría.

Kotori sólo mostró una sonrisa y acepto ir a la pillamada, tal vez ocupa estar con amigas para poder superarlo.

Entonces kayo-chan y kotori se quedaron el salón del club, y Rin se fue tal vez a dar una vuelta, o tal vez quería saber el por qué Umi al final de todo rechazó a kotori-chan.

Es que sin duda, no lo entendía, ver el listo rojo de segundo año que le dió Umi ya no es lo mismo, ya no lo ve como un símbolo de grandeza, para Rin una amiga que lastima a otra, y peor aún una amiga que conoce bién es algo muy cruel que puedas hacer.

Para ella portar ese listón era lo más preciado que podía tener, pues así recordaba los buenos momentos con todas, por eso quería hablar con Umi seriamente, quería saber que pasaba.

Cuando Rin iba a buscar a Umi, honoka y Maki iban de regreso al club de investigación Idol, Rin actuó de inmediato, y las llevó a dar una vuelta para que ellas no se enteraran del asunto de kotori.

Para llamar su atención fue y abrazo Maki gritando "Maki-chaaan!!!", Maki como de costumbre solamente se sonrojó y la empezó a regañar.

Honoka se puso celosa de que sólo abrazara a Maki, así que le renego, a Rin.

Rin también abrazo a honoka y después la dos unen a Maki al abrazo.

-. Y-ya basta chicas, no hay necesidad de abrazos!!.- dijo maki como de costumbre sonrojada.

-. Maki-chan, no hay necesidad de poner así, sabes bien que te gustan los abrazos de Rin-chan!!!.- dijo Rin con mucha alegría, mientras apretó mucho a Maki.

-. Vamos Maki, después de una larga junta en el consejo estudiantil, a veces un abrazo sirve mucho.- exclamó honoka mientras comía su pan.

-. Nya! Maki-chan siempre tienes que ser la chica amargada, que tal si ¿damos una vuelta?.- exclamó con alegría Rin.

-. Tal vez después de que vayamos al club primero.- respondieron Maki y honoka.

-. No importa ya lo hago yo sola, al cabo no alcanzan mi paso jeje.- dijo Rin mientras se despedía de Maki y honoka.

Rin pudo entrener al par y se fue con mucha prisa a donde estaba Umi y Fukui-san, el hecho de que Rin se pusiera sería y que tenía prisa para ir a algún lado hizo que Maki y honoka sospecharan de ella.

Maki fue la primera en notarlo, es raro ver así a Rin, y más cuando no está hanayo, tal vez se habrán peleado, pero ella no se comporta.

-. Hey honoka, ven ven.- susurro maki.

-. ¿Qué pasá Maki-chan?.- dijo honoka con duda.

-. ¿No crees que Rin esta actuando raro? Ella no está hanayo y aparte no va a la dirección para ir al club.- dijo Maki que veía como se iba misteriosamente para el otro lado del instituto.

-. Es cierto Maki-chan!, Pero, ¿Qué crees que este haciendo en secreto?.- pregunto honoka.

-. No lo sé, pero podríamos averiguar, o tal vez vaya con Hanayo a donde está las alpacas.- dijo maki.

-. Tienes razón Maki-chan, mmm...- dijo honoka mientras buscaba algo en su mochila -. Creo que olvide una caja de chocolates que tenía preparado para Tsubasa, para hoy en la tarde-noche!!!.- grito honoka, con una cara de niña haciendo puchero.

-. Cálmate honoka-chan, dime ¿Donde crees que lo habrás dejado? Yo te ayudo a buscarlo.- dijo maki mientras acariciaba el cabello de honoka.

Honoka se puso contenta y salto de alegría "muchas gracias Maki-chan" dijo honoka mientras se llevaba a Maki de la mano.

-. ¿Adónde vamos? .- dijo maki algo sorprendida.

-.Pues creo que lo deje en el salón del consejo estudiantil, pues fue en el último lugar donde estábamos.- dijo honoka mientras iba corriendo a su destinó.

Al llegar casi al salón bajo el paso y empezaron a platicar de nuevo. Al entrar, honoka de nuevo le agradeció a Maki por ayudarla a buscar el regalo para Tsubasa.

Para Maki no era una molestia, de hecho entendía a honoka, "Siempre que le doy un detalle especial a Nico-chan, ella siempre me abraza y muestra una sonrisa de niña tan dulce, p-pero no es que importe" dijo maki un poco sonrojada.

-. No te preocupes también entiendo eso, creó que nos gusta ver felices a nuestras chicas ¿no?.- dijo honoka mostrando una sonrisita.

-. Parece ser que aquí no se encuentra, mmm... Ya se!!! Debe estar en el club.- dijo honoka llevándose a Maki.

Mientras el par se dirigía al club de investigación Idol, hanayo y kotori, apenas estaban calmando la situación sobre lo que pasó con Umi. Kotori ya se sentía un poco mejor por que hanayo estaba a su lado. Esta idea le pasó a kotori, siempre con Hanayo ella podría estar en paz.

Así que kotori, dejo que nuevo la abrazara hanayo, y cuando lo hizo así, kotori empezó a charlar calmadamente con Hanayo.

-. Hanayo-chan, siempre estás ahí para mi, y este día has sido muy especial para mí, por eso quiero agradecerte.- dijo kotori mientras se acercaba poco a poco a hanayo.

Hanayo no tenía ni idea de lo que iba hacer kotori, así que solo le dijo que no había problema siempre le gusta animar a sus amigas cuando puede.

Así que kotori se acerco y besó a hanayo, la cuál está se sorprendió bastante, pero le correspondió el beso.

Al separarse ambas sabían que terminaron besándose. Hanayo se sentía mal y la vez bien, su primer beso fue tomado por su mejor amiga Kotori, pero no sabía en que pensar sobre Rin. Ella entendía que Kotori estubiera triste y decaída, pero Rin, ¿Qué dirá? ¿Cómo se tomará la noticia de que ellas se basaron?

Tal vez nunca se le comentará, pues al final de todo a ella le gustó el beso de kotori.

Justo en el momento que se separaron, honoka y Maki llegaron al club, por un pelo sorprende a hanayo y a kotori en pleno beso.

-. Creo que está aquí, ya lo recuerdo bien.- dijo honoka mientras entraba al salón.

-. Me alegro de que lo hayas encontrado por fin.- dijo maki un poco aliviada.

Honoka tomo la caja de dulces y chocolates de Tsubasa, y muy aliviada lo guardo en su mochila.

-. Mmm... Hola chicas, perdonar si no saludé antes.- dijo honoka un poco avergonzada.

-. Santo cielo honoka deberías ser un poco más cortes, por cierto ¿Por que están tan nerviosas?.- dijo maki mientras tomaba asiento.

-. P-por nada solo es que...- dijeron KotoPana.

-.Es que el nuevo traje que estamos haciendo no queda como queremos, y, y, pues estamos un poco desanimadas.- dijo kotori muy nerviosa y sonrojada.

-. Tranquila kotori-chan, siempre pasas por eso, y al final te salen bonitos trajes.- exclamó honoka con mucha alegría.

-. Si kotori-chan además tienes a hanayo ayudante en la costura, y sin mencionar que sus diseños son bellos.- dijo maki mientras leía un libro.

Mientras el trío seguí conversando, honoka se preocupo por el paradero de Rin, ella no estaba en el club así que ¿donde estaría? Así que ella salió con la excusa que entregaría un cuaderno en la sala de maestros, y se fue en busca de Rin.

Mientras honoka estaba, buscando a Rin, ella se encontraba con Umi en el club de arquería, al parecer se encontraba sola. Rin estaba decidida, quería respuestas, y no se iba a ir sin tenerlas.

Umi podía sentir la tensión, era raro que Rin viniera sola a visitar a Umi, y ella estaba sería.

-. Umi-chan... Creo sabes a que vine ¿no? .- dijo Rin con una cara seria

-. Es que… simplemente no logro entender el porqué a último momento kotori-chan honoka-chan y tú dejaron de ser tan unidas.- exclamó Rin un poco molesta.

Umi no dijo nada solo mostró un rostro afligido y apretó los puños. Ella sabía que hizo algo que veía mal desde un principio, y sabía que Rin lo veía así, ella recordaba de aquella vez que honoka iba a desintegrar muse le dió una bofetada para que recapacitara sobre su acción, y ella le clava un puñal a la espalda a kotori, y casi no habla con honoka.

-. Umi-chan, tal vez yo no sea la indicada en decir esto, pero, ¿sabes lo mucho que te quería kotori? Y acaso tú olvidaste lo mucho que Tú la querías, ¿donde esta esa Umi-chan que conocía?.- dijo Rin mientras contenía las lágrimas.

-. Ri-rin… lo siento de verdad, y se que te sientes mal por lo que hago pero es difícil de explicar, y...- dijo Umi un poco deprimida por todo lo que sucedido.

-. Y sobre kotori... Ella es la chica que he sentido amor, y jamás creí sentirlo por alguien más, hasta que llegó Fumiko a vida.- dijo Umi en un tono triste.

...

Por otro lado honoka seguía buscando a Rin por todos lados, preguntaba a quien sea si la habían visto, hasta que unas chicas dijeron que la habían visto yendo al club de arquería. Honoka desconocía la razón, del por qué fue ahí, pero sabia que allí estaría Umi, y no quería reabrir heridas del pasado.

Al llegar al club de arquería, echo un vistazo por el rabillo de la puerta y pudo observar a Umi llorando en los brazos de Rin. Era algo que nunca pudo ver en todo su tiempo de amigas, ver a Umi llorando a llantos, ¿acaso podía creer en lo que veía?

Honoka se sentía mal y triste por ver a Umi así, aún que se dejaron de hablar honoka siemore vería a Umi como su mejor amiga de la infancia. Se le cayó el alma al suelo ver tal escena cuando decido irse se llevó un gran susto de una mano que la toco por la espalda.

Sólo se escucho un grito muy fuerte, era Fumiko, quien había regresado del salón de primero.

Honoka a sido pillada por la nueva novia de Umi, ¿que pasará ante esta situación incómoda?

Mientras que Umi y Rin esta poniendo las cartas sobre la mesa, mientras Hanayo y Kotori se encuentran reflexivas por el beso que se dieron, ¿que pasará en la pillamada? ¿serán capaces de poder dirigirse la palabra como si nada hubiera pasado?

Próximo capítulo; Cap 1.5 "Me enamore de tí"

Cap 2 "La noche fría del amor"

Bueno amigo después de una semana intensa escribiendo este fanfic por fin lo podrá publicar, tanto aquí y Wattpad, también como el mismo seudónimo Xib-Raco, y mencionar que allá también sacaré un fanfic especial de SakuHima que será sólo publicado allá.

Bueno gracias por leer, y la siguiente semana sin falta tendran el cap 1.5 aún que sera un poco corto.

Sin nada más que agregar, nos leeremos en el futuro.


	2. Cap 1,5: ¿Me enamore de ti?

En la búsqueda de su amiga, Honoka revisaba salón por salón; normalmente ella la esperaría en el salón del club, pero quería encontrarla para que la acompañe a centro comercial de Akihabara, para pasar el rato y poder hablar de un tema que tenían pendiente.

Por eso la quería encontrar, podía estar con kotori-chan pero, ella no se veía de buen ánimo, y hablar de su relación con ella, la ponía triste, o eso era lo que podía notar ella

"Pobre kotori-chan, desde que pasó aquél día, ella y yo, hemos estado solas, ignoro la razón por la cual Umi se empezó a comportar así" pensó Honoka mientras seguía en la búsqueda de Rin.

Por otro lado Rin, por fin había dado con el paradero de Umi-chan, y mejor aún, estaba sola en el club de arquería.

"Umi-chan, tal vez sea la menos indicada para decir esto, pero, ¿por que lo hiciste Umi-chan?" Dijo Rin en un tono muy serio.

"¿hacer que? ¿que cosa hice?" Preguntó Umi sin saber nada de lo que decía su amiga.

"Tal vez no te des cuenta, pero kotori-chan, ella quedó devastada" exclamó Rin con un poco de decepción y furia.

"¿devastada? Y ¿yo que tengo que ver?" Preguntó Umi.

"Umi-chan, ella esta triste por la situación de honoka y de ti, para ella le destruye el corazón verlas así" dijo Rin.

"Eso no es de tu incumbencia Rin, así que te pido que pares de preguntar" dijo Umi un tanto molesta por ese tema.

Rin pudo notar en los ojos de Umi, que hablar de eso, era como un tema taboo, y temía por que Umi se lo tomara a pecho; en cambio Umi, no sabía que decir, lo que menos quería era lastimar a su amiga de la infancia, ella quería dejarlo por la paz, y sin problemas, pero lo que le acaba de decir era algo que no sabía.

"¿y por que dices que kotori, esta devastada?"preguntó Umi con curiosidad.

"Ella simplemente no pudo más, y eso lo notamos todas, así que nos preocupamos" dijo Rin mirando a los ojos de Umi, la cual le provocaba algo de temor.

Ver esos ojos, esos ojos que todas las musas conocen, pero Umi no estaba molesta, si no un poco dolida.

"Bien, pero, ¿por que tanta curiosidad por saber Rin? Debió pasar algo malo ¿no?" Dijo Umi.

"Pues, no se como te lo tomes, pero ella dijo estar enamorada de ti" dijo Rin.

"¿que ella...? ¿enamorada de mi? Pero, ¿por que nunca había dicho nada?" Exclamó Umi con mucho asombro por enterarse de esa noticia.

"¿acaso no lo sabías? Ella quiere mucho a honoka-chan y a Umi-chan, pero a ti, te tenía un cariño más especial." Dijo Rin sorprendida por ver la reacción de Umi, ¿acaso ella no lo sabía?.

"Ahora que lo dices... Me siento mal por ella, pero, a Fumiko, no la puedo dejar así, como así, tampoco quiero dañar a otra persona, por caprichos míos." Dijo Umi siendo consciente de su situación.

"Entonces, ¿puedo hacer una pregunta? ¿como Fumiko llegó a ser tu... Tu amante?" Preguntó Rin, con mucha intriga sobre el por qué, Umi-chan sale con otra chica; ya que usualmente rechazaba a cualquier chica.

Honoka, seguía buscando salón por salón a su amiga Rin, la cual estaba a punto de darse por vencida e irse sola, pero cuando pasó al club de arquería para ver a una vieja amiga practicando sus tiros casi perfecto, pudo ver qué ahí mismo se encontraba Rin; pero, ¿que hace en lugar como ese? Así que sólo se ocultó detras de la puerta y husmear un poco.

"Esta bien, creo que te mereces saber la verdad, así que ponte cómoda, esto va se a poner largo" suspiro Umi y comenzó a contar la historia.

Todo comenzó hace tres meses, Honoka, kotori, y yo, como siempre estabamos muy unidas, parecía ser que era una amistad irrompible, y yo, poco a poco, me volvía débil hacia Honoka, su sonrisa, sus ojos llenos de, ese brillo, y si voz que siempre te inspira a seguir adelante, poco a poco me había dado cuenta, que yo me estaba enamorando de Honoka; no claro que no, yo siempre había estado enamorada de ella, pero, mi corazón en esos momentos, se sentía débil cada día, yo quería decirle todo lo que sentía, quería decirle. Pero, parecía ser que el destino tenía otros planes.

Cuando por fin llegó el día cuando tuve el valor de confesarle mi amor, a mi mejor amiga, a la amiga que me hacía sentir así, ese día, alguien ya se me había adelantado; Tsubasa Kira ella ya había llegado antes que yo, pero no puedo enojarme con ella, pues ella de verdad sentía lo mismo por honoka y ella sentía lo mismo por Tsubasa.

Entonces yo había quedado devastada no sabía que hacer, había quedado en una profunda depresión, la cual no quería nadie supiera, por eso evitaba a honoka y a kotori.

Me da vergüenza verlas a la cara, no sabía por qué pero era lo mejor que se me ocuria; así pasó un tiempo hasta que conocí a Fumiko, la nueva chica del club de arquería, al principio solo era relación de senpai, kohai, pero poco a poco fuimos saliendo.

Y así un día ella sin previo aviso me besó, pero no me opuse a nada, pues siendo sincera disfrute de eso. Y de ahí, no podía rechazarla y dejarla como si nada, ya no quería hacer eso, y así fue como comenzamos a salir.

Y después de un mes decidimos ser amantes, y eso es todo.

Rin habia quedado atónita por oír lo que dijo Umi, ella seguí procesando todo, era difícil de digerir, pero ahí estaba su respuesta; y por otro lado, Honoka se sorprendio por oír todo eso, ahora entendia todo, las piezas encajaban.

Pero las dos se habían dado cuenta de algo, ¿por que kotori-chan tenía que pagar por eso? Ella siendo una chica tan amable, tan linda, tan comprensible, casi un ángel en la tierra.

"¿con que, eso era lo que tenía kotori-chan?, últimamente la había notado de caída, a ella de verdad le agrada vernos juntas" dijo en voz baja Honoka mientras seguía escuchando la conversación de Rin y de Umi.

"Pero Umi-chan, ¿no te importa lo que le pase a kotori-chan?" Preguntó Rin decepcionada por su amiga.

"¿como? Si a kotori se le ve... Bien" dijo Umi que por fin se había percatado sobre todo.

"¿Así que kotori... Está enamorada de, de mí? Eso sería imposible si no, ya me hubiera dado cuenta" dijo con negación Umi.

Rin seguía molesta, ya le iba a dar un sermón a Umi, kotori-chan no se merecía eso, pero, al ver el rostro con lágrimas de su amiga, se detuvo y se preocupó, ya que a ella nunca le ha gustado ver llorar a sus amigas.

"¿umi-chan estás bien? Venga no llores, también es mi culpa por estar insistente" exclamó con compasión Rin-chan.

"Si, solo que, ya no se que pensar, o que hacer, apenas me doy cuenta que soy una gran imbécil" dijo Umi entre lágrimas.

"No digas eso Umi-chan, venga, tal vez, este, eeehhh" dijo Rin sin saber que decir para consolar a su amiga.

"Es que, kotori, ella... Siempre estuvo ahí para mi, sin importar la situación, y así es como se lo agradezco, y ella no se opuso a nada, y ahora me siento mal, porque tal vez todos sienta que a mi no importaba lo que le pasará a ella, pero tampoco quiero lastimar a Fumiko, y ya no se que hacer o pensar" dijo Umi

"Pues no quiero verme de entrometida Umi-chan pero deberías de hablar con koto-" dijo Rin siendo interrumpoda por Umi.

"No, no quiero hacer eso, si le dejo claro lo que siento por ella y después la dejo por otra, sería muy malo, y eso le haría más daño, y es lo último que quiero" dijo Umi aún con la cabeza revuelta.

Honoka se quedó intrigada y un poco molesta con ella misma, pero, ahora tenía una nueva misión, hacer que sus mejores amigas puedan ser felices, ¿y por qué no? Que también salgan juntas como novias, era raro de pensar pero hará lo imposible, pero ¿como? Si Umi-chan ya no le dirige la palabra.

Sin duda algo difícil de hacer, así que una idea le comía el coco... Tal vez pedirle ayuda a las expertas, cuando se iba a retirar del club de arqueria, quería echar un último vistazo para asegurar que todo estuviera bien, y vio que Rin estaba abrazando a Umi, algo tierno de ver pero tenía que irse.

Pero fue sorprendida por una chica que estaba detrás de ella, que provocó que soltara un gran grito, que se escucho por casi toda la escuela...

* * *

(Así concluye el Capítulo 1.5. ^-^)


	3. Cap 2: una larga noche de pijamada 1

Honoka había sido sorprendida por la nueva novia de su amiga Umi, lo cual provocó que soltará un gran grito. Fumiko se alegró al ver a la líder u's y por fin pudo conocerla en persona, ya que Umi nunca le había presentado a honoka.

Fumiko se mostró alegre, e hizo una reverencia hacia honoka, lo puso muy incómoda a la última mencionada. Cuando Fumiko subió la mirada noto que Umi y Rin estaban echando un ojo detrás de la puerta del club.

"Ooh, Umi-chan, ya estoy regreso" exclamó Fumiko con alegría, aún siendo ignorante de la situación.

Honoka un poco incómoda pero con buen ánimo saludo a Umi y a Rin-chan que esta última la iba ayudar a salir de esta situación

Umi seguia un tanto molesta por ver a honoka ahí, pero únicamente le dirigió la palabra a su novia, "veo que ya regresaste del salón, ¿que me ibas a mostrar?" Dijo Umi con su tono serio.

Fumiko avergonzada sólo soltó una leve sonrisa y dijo que era algo intimo así que después se lo mostraría a solas.

Cuando Fumiko dijo eso a Rin le dió mala espina, puesto que ella desconfiaba sin razón de esa chica, o era por que lastimó indirectamente a su amiga.

Honoka se encontraba en una situación que nunca le desearía a nadie que pasará, así que le hablo a Rin y se apartaron del lugar, pero Fumiko insistía en conocer a honoka, que no tuvo más remedio que estar ahí pues no quería ser una mala educada pero la peliazul, y las pelinaranjas sabían que iba hacer eterno estar ahí.

Mientras Umi, Rin y honoka se encontraba en esa situación, Hanayo y kotori, planeaban todo la pillamada que iban a tener, actuaban muy raro, eso pensó Maki, pero si preguntaba sobre eso, tal vez las molestaría e incomodaria a las dos.

Pero la curiosidad pudo más con Maki, "¿Que les sucede chicas? ¿pasa algo que yo no sepa?" Pregunto Maki mientras meneaba su cabello.

Kotori y Hanayo entraron en pánico, pero de igual forma contestaron la pregunta de Maki.

"Todo está bien Maki-chan, no te preocupes, sólo es que, estamos emocionadas por la pillamada, de hecho ¿llevaras a Nico-chan?" Preguntó kotori con un tono burlón, tal vez así Maki se podría roja o evadiria el tema.

"Eeh!? Este... Tal vez irá, si no tiene planes con sus amigas de la universidad" dijo maki un poco molesta.

"¿Nico-chan últimamente te deja sola?" Preguntó Hanayo

"No es que me deje sola, o que me preocupe eso, ella es libre de hacer lo que quiera, pero..." Dijo maki hablando un poco celosa sobre Nico

Kotori se levantó y abrazó a Maki, ella la quería consolar, "todo iré bien Maki-chan, sólo debes dejarle claras las cosas de que ella es tuya" con eso kotori soltó una risa, y hanayo también se acercó a Maki.

"Si Maki-chan, una chica como tú ¿celosa? Pero Nico-chan esta muy enamorada de ti ¿no?" Dijo Hanayo mientras acariciaba el rostro de Maki.

Maki se puso en modo tsudnere, no pudo evitar ponerse roja, "ya basta chicas!" Exclamó un poco enojada Maki, pero las dos seguían molestando a Maki.

"Si tienes otras razones por las cuál le gustas mucho a Nico, Maki-chan" dijo kotori mientras tocaba los pechos de Maki, lo cual puso un poco sonrojada a Maki y a hanayo.

"K-kotori-chan!? Que haces!?" Preguntaron las dos al mismo tiempo.

"¿Que? Si es inevitable hacer eso, a una chica como Maki-chan" dijo kotori mientras se alejaba de la furia de Maki.

Hanayo estaba contenta de que las cosas se habían animado un poco, pero en otro lado había un situación incómoda.

Era nico-chan siendo manoseada por nozomi en el departamento que compartían Eri, Nozomi y ella. "cielos nozomi, deja de hacer cada vez que llego de la casa de mi madre" exclamó molesta Nico que seguía siendo manoseada por su amiga.

"Es tu primo por ser tan buena hermana nicocchi, y quién sabe tal vez te crezcan los pechos con estos ejercicios" dijo nozomi que seguía tocando a Nico.

"Con un carajo nozomi, espero que así también toques a Eri-chan, o si no se pondrá celosa" dijo enojada Nico.

Nozomi paró con su washi washi, y se sonrojó "p-pero ella es la que siempre me trata así nicocchi" dijo nozomi haciéndose la víctima y muy sonrojada.

"Chicas... ¿saben que sigo aquí?" Dijo la rusa que no sabía lo que sucedía. "Además, nozomi, pronto veremos quien es la que manosea más a la otra" dijo Eri con emoción y competitiva.

"Por Dios... Vivir con ustedes no fue buena idea" dijo Nico-chan.

"Pero este departamento es el departamento del amor Nicocchi jeje, y tú y maki lo saben" exclamó nozomi burlándose de Nico; Nico se sonrojó y se molestó por eso y nozomi se dio a la fuga de la ira de Nico-chan, y Eri otra vez solo observaba.

"¿como estarán las demás en la preparatoria?" Se preguntó Eri.

Bueno, era una pregunta que tendría una respuesta algo compleja, pues esta historia recien tiene su comienzo.

Umi, Rin, y Honoka hacían tatemae por Fumiko, fingir que todo va bien, ellas querían que acabara rápido y pareciera ser que las tres hicieron un plan con la mirada.

Fumiko estaba muy contenta por conocer a la líder de u's lo primero de todo fue pedir un autógrafo, y tomarse una foto con ella, ya que era algo que cualquier fan deseaba; lo cual honoka accedió ya que se sentía alagada.

Fumiko tenía mucho por preguntar a honoka, y no sabía por dónde empezar, la emoción era mucha, pero tampoco quería molestarla así que solo le ofreció algo de su almuerzo, honoka rechazo la oferta, pero el pan fue su debilidad.

"Gracias Fumiko-kun, itadakimuse" dijo honoka y empezó a comer el pan sin problema alguno.

"¿Rin me puedes dar la hora?" Preguntó Umi.

"Son las 11:30 Umi-chan" respondió Rin.

"¿Qué? Las 11:30!? Santo cielos Rin-cgan ya es muy tarde, las demás nos debe estar esperando para la reunión del club, ven vamos deprisa" exclamó honoka con mucho apuro.

"Disculpa Fumiko-kun, pero tenemos mucha prisa y ya casi llegamos tarde, así que perdonar y nos vemos después en una hora más tranquila" dijo honoka lo cual Rin le siguio el juego.

Salieron pitando de ahí como fuera posible, "cielos sentir ese ambiente era pesado, pero creo que después hablaremos con Umi a solas" dijo honoka que seguía comiendo su pan.

"¿Qué, todavía piensas hablar con ella? Si pareciera que para ella no existías" exclamó sorprendida Rin.

"Si lo sé Rin-chan" respondió Honoka.

"¿entonces como planeas hacer eso?" Preguntó Rin.

"Conozco a la chica que podrá hablar con ella, una hermosa rubia y rusa amiga" le respondio de nuevo honoka a Rin.

"¿entonces no irás a la pijamada de hoy?" Dijo Rin

"No, parece ser que Eri y Yo pasaremos la noche con Umi, no podemos dejar que kotori este así por mucho más tiempo" dijo honoka que justamente le llegó la inspiración y decidida llamó por teléfono a Eri.

Honoka y Rin ya se dirigían para el salón de club de nuevo, para tomar sus mochilas e irse al centro comercial de akihabara; Mientras que Kotori y Hanayo seguían haciendo planes de la pijamada, maki chateaba con Nico en su teléfono, invitando a Nico para que asistirán las dos juntas, así tal vez ya tenga planes con ella.

Kotori pudo notar una sonrisa que provenía de maki, "¿acaso Nico-chan vendrá también hoy en la noche?" Preguntó Kotori.

"¿eeh? Cielos kotori no debes andar de fisgón" exclamó molesta Maki, "y si, ella si va a ir conmigo" dijo maki con una sonrisa.

"Vaya Maki-chan realmente te importa mucho lo que hace Nico-chan, eso es tan tierno y romántico" agrego Hanayo que estaba conmovida por imaginar la relación de sus amigas.

"¿verdad que si kayo-chan? Es lindo ver a maki diciendo "estás mi chica y la amo" pero aún que siempre lo vaya a negar" dijo kotori, que recibió un regaño de la peli roja.

"Ya dejen de molestar, por lo menos ella y yo, no nos besamos en el corral de las alpacas" dijo maki, que al parecer ella las descubrió.

"¿D-de qué cosa hablas Maki-chan?" Dijo kotori nerviosa, y volteó a ver a su amiga que estaba entrando en pánico.

"Así es chicas, creo que fueron ustedes, o vi mal, pero unas chicas parecidas a ustedes se besaron cerca del corral de las alpacas" dijo maki molesta. "Un momento... ¿¡chicas realmente fueron ustedes!?" Exclamó sorprendida Maki, todo comenzaba a tomar sentido.

"Por favor Maki-chan no le digas a nadie" dijo Hanayo pidiendo piedad de su amiga.

"Si Maki-chan, te pedimos de mucho corazón y como un gran favor que no le digas a nadie" agrego Kotori; maki las había visto, pero ella les prometió guardar el secreto.

"Por todos los cielos... ¿entonces ustedes son... Ya saben, amantes?" Preguntó Maki intrigada por saber la respuesta.

"Pues... No sabríamos decirte" respondieron las dos al mismo tiempo.

"¿cómo? ¿entonces? Les prometo que no diré nada sobre lo que vi, así que no se preocupen" dijo maki.

"Gracias Maki-chan, te debemos una" dijo Kotori.

"Bueno venga, ¿a que horas empieza la pijamada?" Preguntó Maki tratando de cambiar de tema.

Entonces las tres seguían haciendo los preparativos para la pijamada, de una pijamada que tendría consigo sorpresas.

Por otro lado Honoka y Rin que iban para el club de investigación Idol, se habían detenido al baño, ya que Rin no aguantaba más así que honoka espero afuera y aprovecho para hablar con Eri.

...

El teléfono estaba marcando, así que honoka espero pacientemente, y por fin contestaron.

"¿bueno? Honoka, ¿que pasó?" Respondió Eri.

"Eri-chan, que bueno que estás, ¿oye hoy tendrás planes?" Preguntó honoka.

"Mmmm... Si, tendré la tarde ocupada para hacer tareas de la Universidad, ¿por que?" Dijo Eri.

"¿en la tarde? Y en la noche tendrás tiempo para algo importante" preguntó honoka "es sobre Umi" susurro.

"¿umi? Bueno, ya veré si podré ir, lo probable es que si vaya, así que deja me pongo hacer lo deberes, te veo a las 8:30 en el templo ¿te parece bien?" Respondió Eri.

"Claro Eri-chan, y muchas gracias, te debo un favor enorme" dijo honoka agradecida con Eri.

"No hay de que, sabes que puedes contar conmigo... Y dice nozomi que también con ella" dijo Eri.

"Muchas gracias Eri, bueno, ya me voy, Rin y yo iremos al centro comercial para comprar un obsequio para Tsubasa, bye" se despidió honoka.

"Si, claro yo igual haré los deberes ahora mismo para tener tiempo libre, nos vemos a las 8:30 en el templo" dijo Eri y colgó.

Al colgar el teléfono Rin ya estaba esperando a honoka para ir al club, "¿asi que irás con Eri a la casa de Umi?" Preguntó Rin.

"Si, también espero arreglar las cosas con ella, y por lo menos que las cosas sean como antes" dijo honoka un poco triste, ya que Umi es una gran amiga que jamás pensaría en perderla, por nada del mundo.

"Bueno honoka-chan" dijo Rin que abrazó a su amiga, "yo creo que Umi quiere lo mismo" dijo Rin alegre.

"Gracias Rin-chan" dijo honoka dándole mimos a Rin.

Mientras que Honoka y Rin iban directo al club de investigación Idol; Fumiko estaba nerviosa por darle el obsequio a su novia.

"Toma, lo hice pensando en ti" dijo Fumiko dándole una caja de chocolates a Umi.

"Ooohhh gracias cariño, se ven muy bien" dijo Umi

"Pruébalos, anda," exclamó impaciente Fumiko.

"Okey, okey," Umi probó el primer chocolate y su sabor era exquisito, y muy dulce, "están muy ricos gracias cariño" agrego Umi.

"Si, pero no tan dulce como esto" dijo Fumiko y acto seguido beso a Umi de sorpresa, pero esta, acepto el beso, pero no lo sentía como antes.

"¿te encuentras bien? ¿acaso beso mal?" Preguntó Fumiko un poco desanimada.

"No, no, solo es que no esperaba ese beso" respondió Umi, pero ella seguía pensando aún en kotori, y en todo lo que había dicho Rin, ''kotori... a mi buena amiga, Rin tiene razón'' pensó Umi que estaba comiendo otro chocolate.

pasando el tiempo fumiko se tuvo que retirar antes por una emergencia en su casa dejando sola a su novia en el club de arqueria. ''hasta mañana amor'' dijo fumiko que acto seguido beso en la mejilla a Umi, y se fue casi volando del salón.

Umi no quería quedarse sola, no quería pensar en todo lo que había sucedido hace unos instantes, pero no tenía elección.

Umi, si captó el mensaje de Rin, ella se había distanciado mucho de sus amigas, es más poniéndose a ver la situación, no podía negar que ella fue muy grosera con ambos, se dejo llevar por sus sentimientos, pero lo hecho, hecho está, ya nada se podía hacer, solo seguir con fumiko y fingir que nada de esto pasó; al fin y al cabo... ''ya es tarde para enmendar mis errores'' murmuro umi que estaba yendo a su antiguo club, tenía la esperanza de que estuviera vacío, llegar sentarse y recordar aquellos momentos que paso en esa habitación con sus amigas.

''que nostálgico...'' suspiro Umi, que estaba en ese salón completamente sola, ''parece ser que fue ayer que las 9 estábamos planeando ganar el love live'' dijo en voz baja Umi que veía los estantes llenos por las cosas de hanayo.

Umi no podía más y soltó un par de lagrimas y se levanto de su asiento, se fue a la puerta y miró por ultima vez el salón del club y la cerro, entonces dio marcha a la salida del instituto, pero en medio camino le llegó un mensaje de una vieja amiga que hace mucho tiempo que no hablaban era Eli, quería hablar con ella; esto le tomó por sorpresa a Umi, así que mejor marco al celular de Eli quería escuchar otra voz en todo es tiempo que paso sola, y la voz de alguien que ella confiaba.

''¿Umi?'' contestó Eli que se mostraba preocupada por su amiga.

''hola Eli, ¿qué sucedió? vi que mandaste un mensaje y mejor decidí llamar'' respondió Umi.

''jaja creo que era mejor llamar, pero últimamente no habíamos hablado así que pensé que era mejor mandarte un mensaje primero'' reclamo Eli que esta nerviosa, parecía que fueron años que no hablaba con su antigua crush.

''Eli sabes que conmigo no hay ningún problema el hecho de que llames, bueno ¿sobre que querías hablar'' preguntó Umi que se mostraba interesada.

''este... ¿tienes tiempo libre está noche? pensaba visitarte para hacer una pijamada jeje'' respondió Eli en un tonó coqueto.

''¿!Q-qué!? este, creo que si, me gustaría platicar contigo Eli, bueno ya sabes donde vivo asi que te estaré esperando'' dijo Umi que estaba nerviosa por la propuesta de amiga.

''¿por qué esperar, estoy en la esquina viéndote jeje'' dijo Eli que estaba bien abrigada esperando que saliera su amiga. ''por aquí Umi-chan'' grito fuerte Eli.

Umi se pus+o roja y nerviosa, Eli la estaba esperando, ella quería verla, eso la alivio un poco asi que fue a donde estaba, y abrazo a su amiga. ''cuanto tiempo sin verte'' dijo Umi que estaba alegre por verla.

'' los mismo digo Umi, veo que te haz puesto más linda, bueno es parte de crecer'' respondió Eli que sabía que eso pondría roja a su antigua crush.

''okey vamos de marcha, que tengo que ver a alguien en el templo ¿me acompañas?'' preguntó Eli que iba de camino a dirección a donde estaba honoka.

''claro, no hay problema'' respondió Umi, que no sabía lo que se iba aproximar, pero todo ese plan de Eli sería para bien.

entonces eli y umi se pusieron en marcha al templo, de camino a ver esa persona, ir a la casa de Umi para hacer una pijamada, para Umi todo esto era bueno momentos buenos para relajarse y pensar en calma las palabras de su amiga Rin.

mientras que Eli y Umi se dirigian al templo, honoka iba de regreso de la cita que tuvo con Tsubasa-san, ella había pasado parte de la tarde con Rin en el centro comercial, pasando el rato como dos amigas, haciendo bromas y chistes, ambas son iguales en cuanto personalidad así que estaban teniendo un rato grato y divertido, realmente honoka adora estar con Rin-chan.

tras comprar una pulsera que había encargado honoka por cumplir 3 meses de noviazgo con tsubasa, honoka decidió ponerle una dedicatoria aparte para ella, pero en el momento de que ella apreciara la pulsera, en el momento menos inoportuno recordó

lo que había sucedido en la tarde saliendo de los clubes, en lo que Umi sentía por ella, y de todo el problema que había causado, se sentía culpable, aun que no tuviera la culpa ella sentía que ella era la causante de todo eso, pero debía ser así, ella siempre les comentabas a sus amigas sobre lo mucho que le gustaba tsubasa, y ellas la apoyaban completamente, jamás se habían negado, pero... jamás les había preguntado si ellas no les incomodaba su relación o porque no, saber sus amigas estaban bien con eso, sin duda le hacía mierda la mente todo eso, pero ¿qué podía hacer si lo hecho, hechos está?

honoka amaba a tsubasa y no podía traicionar su sentir, ella respeta y quiere mucho a Umi-chan pero no la vería de otra forma, y sin decir que ella tiene a fumiko.

''Pero la que de verdad era la que recibió todo lo malo fue kotori-chan, ella solo apoyo y animo a las dos a que tuvieran algo bonito como el amor, pero ella... ¿ella que tiene a cambio de todo eso?'' pensaron Honoka y Umi, que aun que pareciera imposible ambas no habían tomado en cuenta a su mejor amiga a penas esos instantes.

...

En cambio kotori, esta en su casa preparando todo la pijamada que iba haber en la casa de hanayo-chan, a kotori le invadía el hecho de volver a su amiga después de todo lo que paso en la tarde, y de si será capaz de ver a rin-chan porque ella sabía que Rin ama incondicionalmente a kayo-chin, pero es que recordar el sentir los labios de hanayo le dejaba ese chispazo, ¿realmente le gustó el beso? no, no podía dejar en otra cosa, más que en ese beso que tuvo con hanayo, jamás creyó que los labios suaves y tan cálidos de hanayo le afectaran, pero lo hicieron.

''debo ser fuerte, si no... aagg'' dijo kotori, ella no quería eso, ella quería estar bien con hanayo sin necesidad de aquel beso, pero la comían los nervios en pensar que vería hanayo toda la noche, y que Rin iba a estar con ellas.

kotori se sintió más calmada ella podía controlarse, si ya lo había hecho antes con sus amigas, ¿por que con ellas no? entonces se motivo y se fue a la casa de su amiga, donde al parecer ella fue la primera en llegar, una situación que ella quería evitar.

hanayo al ver a kotori-chan no pudo evitar ponerse roja ya que ella también le había gustado el beso y el hecho de estar solas en su habitación esperando la llegada de las demás era algo casi eterno, hanayo podía sentir como retumbaba sus latidos de su corazón, ella volteó a ver a su amiga y ella estaba viendo hacía la ventana, esa imagen de kotori, su perfil, era algo que le movía más su pecho y se sentía atrapada por el encanto de su amiga, ella no podía controlar su respiración sentía que quería explotar, quería besarla de nuevo.

''k-kotori-han...'' murmuró apenada hanayo que estaba completamente roja.

''¿Q-que sucede hanayo-chan?'' preguntó kotori que al momento de voltearse, fue atacada de sorpresa por su amiga

hanayo la besó, sus labios suaves y cálidos la deseaban, kotori también lo deseaba y respondió con un beso largo, uno que poco a poco iban dando paso a un beso apasionado.

''kotori-chan... discúlpame no sé que me paso'' dijo hanayo comida por la pena estaba roja.

''no te preocupes... si no lo hubieras hecho tú, lo iba hacer yo...'' respondió kotori apenada.

tras ver que ambas querían los mismo echaron a reír; entre las risas alguien más estaba tocando la puerta de la casa de hanayo, eran maki y Rin, ellas estaban afuera, al parecer Maki paso por comida para la pijamada.

kotori y hanayo la habían sentido cerca, ellas no querían hacerle daño a Rin así que prometieron no hacer nada durante la fiesta.

(continuara..)


	4. Cap 3: una larga noche de pijamada 2

Rin y Maki ya estaban afuera de la casa de Hanayo, y habían traído consigo ramen y onigiris para cenar en la pijamada, todo eso había sido plan de Maki ella invitaba la comida de hoy, ya que era ''noche de chicas'', la espera no fue mucho hanayo les abrió de inmediato, y fingir que ella y kotori no habían hecho nada, solo esperar.

''kayo-chin!'' grito con alegría y abrazo a su amiga, ''trajimos comida para esta noche, bueno... fue idea de Maki-chan, por eso nos demoramos un poco jeje'' dijo Rin mientras abrazaba a su amiga.

''muchas gracias Maki-chan'' dijeron Kotori y Hanayo, que se veían un poco nerviosas, algo que Maki pudo notar.

Maki aun seguían guardando el secreto de esas dos, lo hacia más bien por su amiga Rin, no quería que sucediera un problema grande, y si alguien tenía que decirle debían ser esas dos, pero no siguió pensando y mejor tener buen animo para la pijamada, solo quedaba esperar a Nico-chan, que para sorpresa de todas no iba a llegar sola.

''Nico-chan ¿ya estas en camino para la pijamada?'' mandó de mensaje maki a su novia universitaria.

''Si ya estoy cerca, solo que me demoré por alguien, no tengo tiempo para decirte tú misma verás'' contestó Nico que de ahí en adelante ya no contestaba.

''¿Nico-chan? ¿Nico-chan, estás bien?'' pregunto Maki, que se empezaba a poner preocupada por su novia, ella aun que fuera una chica de universidad, ella era pequeña, y casi una niña ¿Que tal si un roba lolis se la había llevado? no podía aceptar eso, claro que no.

pero no pasaron ni 5 minutos cuando alguien estaba tocando desesperadamente la puerta, pedía ayuda porque alguien estaba al asecho, era Nico que quería huir de alguien, pero ¿De quien?

''Nico-chan, ¿Qué está sucediendo?'' preguntaron las tres chicas presentes.

''E-es malo... huyan por sus vidas...'' dijo Nico-chan y cayó rendida en la entrada de la casa.

¿Que fue lo que paso? todas estaban preocupadas por Nico, pero en la entrada se veía un bulto, ¿eso era humano? al ver que es figura entraba más y más a donde estaban ellas, les estaba invadiendo el miedo.

''¿quien carajo eres maldito monstruo? lastimaste a Nico-chan pagaras las consecuencias!'' grito maki-chan que estaba abrazando a Nico.

''ooohh? esto apenas empezó chicas ¿listas para el washi washi?'' respondió la voz misteriosa

esa voz, era ¿¡Nozomi-chan?! ella también decidió ir a la pijamada, tal vez Nico le había comentado sobre la fiesta, pero ¿por que nozomi quiso venir?

''Nozomi-chan eres tú, que alivio, ¿por qué veniste?'' se pregunto maki-chan

'' buena pregunta, estaba aburrida y Elicchi tenía pendientes que hacer, así que me había quedado con mi compañera de piso y no quería quedarme sola así que mejor una chica más para la pijamada, y quería ver que tanto han crecido'' explicó nozomi que miro a todos con una mirada llena de lujuria.

...

mientras las chicas estaban escapando de los ataques de nozomi-chan, Eli y Umi estaban comprando tokoyaki para el camino, y compraron otro orden para la tercera persona que estaban esperando en el templo.

''Umi-chan, ¿puedo hacer una pregunta?'' dijo Eli, que tenía en mente algo travieso.

''Claro, ¿Qué sucede?'' respondió inocentemente Umi.

''Con este frío, ya sabes, ¿no se te paran los pezones?'' pregunto Eli a su antigua crush, sin duda una pregunta que sabía que Umi no lo tomaría de buena manera, por lo roces que han tenido antes, Umi se sentía muy apenada.

'' ¿por que carajos preguntas eso? obviamente sucede, pero no es como si yo te hiciera esa estúpida pregunta'' respondió Umi.

''hhmm, entonces ¿imaginas mis pezones con este frío? eehhh... vaya Umi que atrevida'' agrego Eli que le encantaba molestar a su amiga.

''No, no es eso, no te hagas esas ideas de mí, solo es que es normal que todas las chicas le suceda'' respondió Umi con su mirada al piso por la pena que sentía.

''hhmm, ya veo, entonces hay que darnos prisa que hay una chica esperando con este frío'' agrego Eli y tomo de la mano a Umi y fueron rápido

al llegar al templo, y a lo lejos podían ver una persona esperando, que cuando volteo a verlas extendió la mano para saludarlas.

''por aquí chicas'' dijo la persona, pero esa voz, esa voz inconfundible, Umi estaba nerviosa, alterada, ¿Qué es lo que planeaba Eli? ¿Qué clase de broma era esta? pero no podía renegar nada, ella jamás le había contado que ella y honoka ya no se hablaban, tal vez lo hizo sin saber eso, pero ella no deseaba estar aquí, si honoka iba a estar en el mismo lugar.

''hola honoka-chan, veo que ya llevas tiempo esperando, ¿no te aburriste?'' dijo Eli tratando de poner un ambiente menos denso, ella sabía muy bien que Umi no quería ver a honoka, sabía de todo lo que había sucedido pues la misma Honoka le contó todo los detalles.

era una situación muy escabrosa, pero eso no iba a impedir que hablaran, y que estuviera un tercero de confianza, Eli se iba a encargar de que ellas hablaran sin que acabara mal, no permitiría eso, claro que no.

''bien Eli aprecio el detalle pero tengo cosas que hacer en casi así que debo irme'' dijo Umi nerviosa evitando ver a su amiga de la infancia.

''tienes razón vayamos a tu casa, ahí iba a ser la pijamada ¿no?'' respondió de inmediato Eli tomando del hombro a su amiga.

''¿pijamada?'' preguntó honoka, que estaba con el corazón al pecho, no sabía que hacer o decir, todo esto le hacia sentir que era eterno esa noche.

''si una pijama en la casa de Umi-chan, sirve que hablamos, hace mucho que nos las veía chicas, las extrañe mucho'' respondió Eli que abrazo a las dos en cada brazo, juntando a honoka y a umi, que en sus gestos sabían que iba a hacer algo incomodo y largo, pero lo iban a hacer por Elicchi.

El camino a la casa de Umi había sido totalmente largo, jamás había sentido de que quedaba algo lejos del templo o solo era percepción de Honoka y Umi, pero para Elicchi fue totalmente corto.

''vaya fue rápido pero ya llegamos, ¿listas para una noche de amigas?'' preguntó Eli con entusiasmo, el cual solo honoka respondió decidida y Umi con poco ánimos.

entonces dieron inicio a una noche larga, Honoka se sentía nerviosa, pero al ver la figura imponente y de calma de Eli sabía que era bueno confiar en ella, que también aplicaba lo mismo para Umi, ella se sentía en calma por estar con Eli a su lado, sin duda una buena amiga en la cual confiar.

Umi abrió la puerta de su casa y les dio las bienvenida a Eli y a Honoka a su casa, entraron y honoka decidió ir primero a saludar a la madre de Umi, mientras que Eli y Umi fueron al segundo piso al cuarto Sonoda-san.

''Bien Eli, ¿de que se trata todo esto?'' pregunto Umi muy seria con esa mirada tan firme.

''¿de que se trata? veamos... solo quería pasar tiempo con las chicas que más me agradaban, y las cuales las dos me motivaron, las extrañaba'' respondió Eli sabiendo que esa respuesta no iba a dejar satisfecha a su amiga.

''Tú sabes muy bien a que me refiero, tal vez sepas o no sobre todo esto, pero ¿que intentas hacer?'' seguía insistente Umi contra esa mirada sarcástica.

''Umi-chan lo que intento es que te relajes está noche y pienses mejor, ¿y sabes como lo haré?'' pregunto Eli mientras se acercaba a Umi, ella estaba acorralando a su crush, dejándola sin escape, Eli se acercaba más y más a Umi, mientras veía como se ponía roja, y su respiración se hacía pesada.

''¿Qué sucede Umi? no hay porqué ponerse nerviosa, lo único que quiero es que aclares tus emociones'' dijo Eli que tenia sus manos sobre la pared acorralando a Umi.

''E-Eli-chan... no podemos'' dijo entre sollozos Umi

''¿Qué cosa Umi-chan''' susurró Eli al oído de Umi.

Umi-chan estaba que se derretía, totalmente estaba excitada y absorta de la situación que eso le fascinaba a Eli, ellas dos estaban tan metidas que se les olvido que Honoka las había acompañado la cual estaba viendo toda esa escena algo tierna pero impactante.

''chicas, este ¿Qué están haciendo?'' preguntó Honoka que estaba completamente en shock

''vaya Honoka también tendrás tu momento de pasiva conmigo, así que calmada'' respondió riendo Eli.

Honoka sentía miedo, nadie puede resistirse a los encantos de Eli, y no sabia si ella sería capaz de eludirla, pero bueno había traído té que preparo con la madre de Umi para la ocasión

''traje té verde, pero veo que están ocupadas'' dijo Honoka apenada

''No honoka, no es lo que crees!'' gritó Umi totalmente avergonzada.

''vaya, entonces si puedes dirigirle la palabra'' dijo Eli entre pequeñas risas de niña mala.

Umi quedo completamente sorprendida, Eli y sus métodos eran totalmente tenebrosos.

''Cierra esa puerta Honoka, que nadie se irá de aquí hasta que yo lo diga'' dijo muy seria Eli, decidida a ayudar a sus amigas.

''Eli de verdad no es necesario'' dijo Umi y Honoka al mismo tiempo''

''¿Qué no es necesario?, honoka tú habías pedido mi ayuda ¿no?'' dijo Eli quien seguía sometiendo a la pasiva de Umi.

''Así que fuiste tú la que planeo todo esto, de verdad metiéndote en donde no te importa'' pensó Umi que veía a Honoka con un poco de ira, y enojo.

''Así que quiero que las cooperen, porque de no ser así, todo esos lazos afectivos se romperán.. ¿y saben quien será la que sufra las repercusiones de dos amigas egoístas?'' dijo Eli que de un momento a otro ella tenía esa aura de presidenta, de la chica que todos habían conocido firme y dura de manejar ¿donde estará Nozomi-chan para moderar a su novia?

''Eli-chan... ¿hablando de, kotori?'' preguntó Umi, dejando de lado todo ese enojo que le había provocado Honoka, lo que importaba era kotori, desde la tarde en la escuela eso ha estado rondando por la mente de Umi.

''Claro que si, Nozomi predijo que algo así iba a suceder, y es por eso que las dos venimos a ayudar, porque sin el equilibrio que les daba kotori, todo lo que significaba u's porque ustedes fueron y serán el pilar que nos mantenía unidas, y ahora, le dejan todo eso a Kotori-chan de verdad ustedes, ¿Qué fue lo ocurrió entre ustedes dos para acabar así? '' sermoneo Eli a sus amigas de tercero, con una cara de decepción.

Honoka Y Umi no sabían que decir u objetar, apenas de todos esos meses, se han percatado de su amiga, la cual dejo la oportunidad de ir al extranjero para seguir con ellas en la preparatoria, y así se lo agradecen, que amistad ¿quien quisiera enemigos, si tiene amigos así?

Ambas se sentían culpables, pero a la que le dolía y sentía más el ardor en el pecho era Umi, ella trato como si fuera basura a Kotori-chan, y como agradecimiento rechazó sus sentimientos por ella yendo con otra chica, como un escape a todo eso.

Honoka por su parte se sentía mal, ya que ella fue la causante de que Umi y Kotori sufrieran, y que desde que comenzó a salir con Tsubasa empezara todo esos problemas, pero Eli, no podía echarle la culpa solo a una, ambas cargaban la misma cruz, pero le llenaba la decepción por evitar el problema en vez de remediarlo, huir de forma tan cobarde era inaceptable.

''bien hora del té, que está a punto de enfriarse, por cierto Honoka te trajimos tokoyaki, espero te gusten'' dijo Eli mientras tomaba asiento en el kotatsu.

...

mientras las tres estaban en una sesión para volver formar esos lazos, y de remediar los problemas que habían causado. Nozomi tenía planes en la pijamada en la casa de Hanayo, el motivo era la misma kotori-chan casi siempre hablaba con todas en u's pero con unas tenía un lazo mas fuerte que otras, y grande era la sorpresa que solo el lazo de Kotori era la que seguía unido con las demás. También Nozomi sentía culpa por dejar que las cosas empeoraran pero no creyó llegarían a este punto.

''basta nozomi-chan mis pechos me duelen!'' gritó fuertemente Kotori, que estaba siendo estrujada por las manos de Nozomi.

''Bueno te soltaré pero con una condición, de que me digas que hay dentro de ese corazón'' susurro nozomi al oído de kotori, soltándola y con su dedo en la frente a su rostro diciendo que guarde el secreto.

kotori no sabía de que estaba hablando Nozomi-chan pero era algo que no podía decir que no, aun que le hablara poco ella era su amiga de todas forma, y Kotori siempre acepta tiempo de calidad con sus amigas, y el hecho de no haberla visto en mucho tiempo... le ganaba más el de platicar con su vieja amiga.

las chicas de primero que habían organizado una pijamada, estaban contentas con la llegada de kotori, nozomi y Nico-chan tres invitadas más para pasar una mejor noche.

''Me alegra que hayan decidido venir chicas'' exclamó contenta Hanayo.

''Si chicas de verdad quiero abrazarlas a todas'' dijo Rin que fue a abrazar a Nico-chan ya que llevaba tiempo que no lo hacia.

''Estoy totalmente de acuerdo Rin-chan'' dijo Nozomi que abrazo a sus amigas aplastandolas con sus pechos.

''cielos Nozomi, nos estas asfixiando!'' dijo molesta Nico-chan

''ooohhh ¿tienes celos? ¿Quieres una sesión de washi washi, para agrandar esos pechos? créeme lo valdrá, porque serás tú quien me podrá asfixiar jeje~~'' dijo riendo nozomi mientras abrazaba más fuerte a Rin y Nico.

''No! ten piedad!'' grito Nico.

''claro que la tendré, solo quiero un abrazo por ahora'' respondió Nozomi.

Hanayo y Maki conversaban entre ellas, mientras que Kotori estaba un poco apartada de la conversación ella estaba pensando en lo que había dicho Nozomi-chan, ¿Por qué quería oír lo que su corazón siente? sin duda una incógnita para Kotori, ella estaba inmersa en el amorío secreto que tiene con Hanayo-chan.

Que ni si quiera recordaba a Umi-chan o Honoka-chan ese tacto que tuvo con Hanayo la ayudo mucho a superar el dolor, y estaba dispuesta a tomar ese camino, pero era algo que Nozomi no quería, porque si lo hacía todos esos lazos el pilar de u's iba a desaparecer, y sería doloroso perder esas amigas que unieron a las demás.

Nozomi dejo a Rin y Nico y fue directo con kotori-chan la notó un poco seria, y eso le preocupaba.

''¿Estás bien Kotori-chan?'' preguntó Nozomi que se ponía a lado suyo

''e-eh!? si Nozomi-chan estoy bien, solo pensé algunas cosas'' dijo Kotori un poco nerviosa.

''bueno ven, vamos a disfrutar está noche, que hay comida que trajo Nico-chan pero veo que Maki y Rin se nos adelantaron, pero será una buena cena'' dijo alegre Nozomi que tomo de la mano a Kotori.

''Aun que, aun quiero oír lo que siente corazón con respecto a ellas'' dijo Nozomi sin más rodeos

Kotori se sorprendió, ¿de ellas? ¿de las chicas de la pijamada? ¿o tal vez de... Honoka Y Umi-chan? pensar en ellas dos le hizo que su corazón y su respiración se volviera pesada, era un dolor agudo y no tenía idea porqué.

Nozomi solo observaba de reojo la reacción de Kotori, y sabía que después sería el momento para hablar, de momento era disfrutar de no estar sola y de apreciar las amigas que tenían al frente suyo.

...

al pasar la noche de chicas, a todos les entró el sueño, ya estaban agotadas entre tanto comer y jugar su energía se agotó, estaban rendidas así que todas decidieron ir a dormir.

al estar dormidas, a Hanayo y Kotori algo les impedía dormir en paz, era esa sensación querer probar eso, besarse nuevamente, lo querían pero ¿cómo pedirlo y cómo hacerlo? si no estaban a solas.

kotori sentía unas ganas inmensas de ir al baño, había bebido demasiado té, no podía evitarlo kayo-chin los preparaba exquisitos, así que se levanto y le pregunto a Hanayo donde se encontraba el baño.

hanayo se despertó y la acompaño hasta allá ya que puede dar algo de miedo ir sola con un pasillo largo, pero no era más que una excusa para estar a solas con Kotori-chan, podría haber sido un plan perfecto solo por el hecho de que Nozomi notó que se habían ido a escondidas así que decidió estar vigilando a que volvieran, tal vez pensó mal así que quedo despierta viendo hacia la puerta su llegada.

Hanayo había tomado de la mano a kotori y la empezó a guiar por todo la casa para llegar al baño sin hacer ruido, ella sabía muy que ya la había dominado el deseo y la pasión que sin duda Kotori le aceleraba el corazón su mano sudaba y su respiración se hacía pesada; al llegar y encender la luz kotori se alegró de ver el baño y le pidió que si podría esperar afuera que de verdad tenía que usarlo.

Hanayo estaba totalmente decidida en que iba hacer eso, sin algún motivo eso le hizo tener una especie de adicción, estaba embriagada con los besos de Kotori-chan, ella quería más.

No podía aguantarlo, ella sentía cariño y atracción por su amiga, ella era buena y casi un ángel, y desde el primer día que estaba en u's ella siempre cuidaba de Kayo-chin, por eso el besarle era casi mágico era el cielo ahí mismo.

Así que pasaron 5 minutos cuando hanayo escucho el sonido de la cadena del inodoro y kotori-chan salía del baño, ''gracias kayo-chan, de verdad necesitaba ir'' dijo kotori.

hanayo había quedado encandilada por la adaptación de luz en la oscuridad y al ver la figura de kotori, mostrando una sonrisa, le conmovió en corazón, verla sonreír era lo que más le gustaba, a comparación de la tarde en el almuerzo donde la vio quebrarse, pero ahora con la calma de la noche verla ahí, era un mar de emociones lo que le provocaba.

''¿kayo-chan estás bien?'' preguntó kotori

''e-eh? si, todo bien kotori-chan...'' dijo Hanayo apenada que tenia la cara completamente roja.

Hanayo no lo soportó ni un momento más y abrazo a kotori ''kotori-chan, te amo'' dijo hanayo y acto seguido besó a kotori.

Kotori se quedo completamente sorprendida por el ataque sorpresa de Hanayo, pero como siempre le correspondió el beso, ellas se metieron al baño y cerraron la puerta y una vez adentro, comenzaron con demás besos cada uno que las dejaba sin palabras y perdidas por momentos.

Sin duda, ambas deseaban hacer eso por toda la noche y ahora que tenían tiempo a solas no podían desperdiciar la oportunidad, Kotori después de tanto se sentía aliviada, que solamente brotaron las lagrimas, no sabía porqué razón, pero solo salieron, haciendo que Hanayo se preocupara por ella.

''Kotori-chan ¿te sientes bien? no me gusta verte llorar'' exclamo con tristeza Hanayo.

mientras ella seguía abrazando a la dolida de su amiga o amante, pero estaba ahí para ella, pero lo sorpresa fue grande al oír que tocaban la puerta, ellas entraron en pánico, 'pues no podría explicarse que era lo que hacían.

pero la sorpresa fue mucha al ver que se abrió aquella puerta y ellas seguían abrazadas, y al ver esa figura entrar vieron que se trataba de Nozomi-chan.

'' vaya chicas... veo que las cartas no me mentían sobre esto, pero al menos estamos aquí para evitar que la tragedia venga'' dijo Nozomi en un tono serio.

Eli y nozomi juntas para ayudar en este lió, pero en lugares distintos, evitando que el pilar de u's de destruya. ¿qué es lo que ellas saben? pero viéndolo así esto no es más que el inicio de la historia de Kotori y Umi, para que todo se estabilice, NozoEli harán cualquier cosa para que no haya una tormenta que separe los lazos que formaron gracias a ellas tres iniciando u's.

* * *

(continuara)


	5. Cap 4: una larga noche de pijamada 3

Nozomi estaba frente de ellas, mirando la tierna escena, ella por más que no quisiera que sucediera así, no podía evitar caer en la tentación, se veían jodidamente hermoso.

''chicas ustedes hacen linda pareja, pero lamentablemente no puede ser así'' dijo nozomi conteniendo sus ganas de elogiarlas.

''N-Nozomi-chan, por favor no le digas a nadie'' dijo Hanayo que estaba nerviosa y asustada por imaginar lo que iba a suceder.

''si, nozomi-chan por favor, te lo ruego que no le digas a nadie'' recalco la suplica Kotori-chan

''No se preocupen chicas, de hecho es buen momento para hablar kotori-chan, Hanayo ¿no tendrás otra habitación para hablar sin molestar a las demás'' dijo Nozomi con mucha calma.

Hanayo asintió con la cabeza y las llevo a otra habitación vacía perfecta para dar comienzo a la charla, no solo de kotori de paso con Hanayo hablar al respecto sobre todo esto.

''bien chicas creo que es momento de que hablara contigo kotori-chan, por mí, yo quisiera tener a las tres juntas, pero Elicchi esta con Umi y Honoka, y como ella queremos oír esas quejas ese dolor, todo eso, es difícil guardarse todo eso, porque al final así se destruye a una persona, kotori-chan'' dijo Nozomi en un tono compasivo y amable.

Aunque Nozomi, no fuera tan cerca no kotori, y aun que a ella le doliera hablar sobre eso, sin más que decir solo empezó a llorar a llantos, el cual solo recibió un abrazo de Nozomi-chan y Hanayo-chan ella solo podía llorar, no tenía palabras, el cual nozomi compasiva dijo ''ya, ya Kotori-chan, un dolor tan agudo como ese es imposible soportarlo, pero tú lo hiciste, sin saber a quien recurrir, pues tus amigas rompieron esos lazos y al querer mantenerlos era el doble de castigo, pero todo va a estar bien''.

''Kotori-chan...'' dijo Hanayo totalmente preocupada por su amiga.

''Hanayo-chan ¿sabes tú lo que es una traición? el dolor de confiar y apoyar incondicionalmente para ser recompensada con dolor, es sin duda algo trágico'' dijo nozomi mientras seguía abrazando con fuerzas a Kotori.

''aun tienes tiempo hanayo-chan, no dejes que Rin sufra por lo mismo, al igual que tú kotori-chan no quería nada que lastimara a una amiga suya, no le desea a nadie lo que ella sufre desde hace meses'' dijo Nozomi que también abrazo a hanayo.

''Nozomi-chan...'' susurro hanayo

Sin duda Nozomi-chan no quería ver a sus amigas sufrir, no quería ver el milagro que fue u's para ella, eso le aquejaba mucho el pecho, y ver que el pilar que inicio todo eso se estaba destruyendo era algo trágico y no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados ver como eso se iba a perdiendo.

''bien kotori-chan, ¿puedo pedirte un favor?'' pregunto Nozomi.

''claro Nozomi-chan, que sucede'' dijo Kotori, entre sollozos, y lagrimas secas

''¿Quien es la razón de que estés así? ¿quien de las dos es la que te hace sentir amor imposible?'' preguntó Nozomi con un tono de compasión y amabilidad.

Kotori quedo con la vista al piso, apretó fuerte los puños y comenzó a hablar.

''la verdadera razón... yo, no recuerdo cuando fue el momento exacto, ni lugar, solo sé que siempre he estado enamorada, de sus gestos, su personalidad, su voz, su pelo azul, de todo, ella para mí fue la verdadera razón de quedarme, y ahora... y ahora Umi-chan está con alguien más, aun que me duela, y me este matando, si ellas es feliz, yo también lo soy.'' dijo kotori, palabras que conmovió a sus amigas, de verdad kotori ama a Umi-chan.

''Kotori-chan'' dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo, pues ella se ha cayado eso todo estos años, sin que Umi supiera algo.

''no se preocupen, al cabo siempre habrá sol próximo día, pero ya no sé si creer en eso'' dijo kotori, aguantando las ganas de llorar.

''pero kotori-chan, eso, eso no lo permitiré no quiero que seas tan mala contigo mismo, yo quiero que seas feliz, que puedas sonreír, que ames con ese gran corazón que tienes'' exclamo Hanayo dándole todo su apoyo a su amiga.

kotori estaba conmovida por el apoyo de sus amigas, no tenía las suficientes palabras para agradecerles como era debido.

''kotori-chan te aseguro que ahora en adelante sigue así, pero trata de que ese sufrimiento valga, no te lo quedes callado dile tu sentir a Umi-chan, ella será mala en expresar el amor, pero créeme que si lo capta muy bien'' dijo Nozomi que acariciaba el pelo de kotori, para calmarla.

kotori-chan se sintió aliviada y durmió entre los brazos de Nozomi-chan todo eso fue agotador mentalmente para ella, así que todas se fueron a dormir, hanayo trajo un futón y sabanas para esa habitación para que nozomi y kotori durmieran en aquel lugar, ya que no querían molestar el sueño tan profundo y en paz que tuvo.

...

mientras kotori-chan reconcilio en sueño, en la residencia Sonoda estaba aun todo por resolver, después de tomar un baño cada una, y estando más calmadas, era momento para hablar sin rodeos porque Eli estaba esa noche con esas dos, pero tenía que esperar que saliera Umi del baño, ella seguía adentro, ¿quien sabe que estará haciendo adentro?

Umi solo estaba en la bañera con las rodillas sobre su pecho, pensando en todo lo que había hecho este día, kotori... kotori sentía algo por ella, pero no entendía el porqué nunca lo dijo, pero ¿quien no la iba a entender? después de todo Umi es muy firme con todo, pero si se trata de kotori... cambia completamente, pero no podía culpar a su amiga ella tampoco hubiera hecho nada con una chica como ella.

''Kotori, Kotori, Kotori...'' suspiraba Umi con la calma que le daba el agua caliente.

''soy realmente una persona mala, ¿por qué siempre he tratado así a kotori? no merezco su perdón, ella después de todo es un ángel que no debo tener...'' pensó con melancolía Umi.

recordar sus radiante sonrisa, su tierna voz, su paciencia, todo de ella, ¿cómo no pudo verlo cuando tenía tiempo de corresponderla? Umi estaba por los suelos, ''lo hecho, hecho esta ¿no?'' susurro en voz baja Umi.

mientras se quedaba absorta con kotori, un sonido la hizo entrar en si, estaban tocando la puerta del baño, ''Umi-chan ¿estás bien? ya llevas mucho rato y me estabas preocupando...'' dijo Honoka que estaba al otro lado de la puerta esperando afuera.

¿Honoka estaba preocupada por Umi? no podía ser así, ella... no sentía rencor por Umi.

Umi sin duda tuvo mucho en que pensar, su actitud hacia sus amigas le apenaba, ella no podría mirarla a los ojos, pero sin embargo al salir del baño vio que Honoka estaba a lado de la puerta esperando a Umi.

''santo cielos parece que si estás bien jeje~~'' dijo honoka sin nada más de que conversar.

Umi apreciaba el intento de Honoka por querer a volver a tener ese contacto como los viejos días, pero ella no podía aceptarlo, de la nada iba a olvidar todo lo que hizo... era imposible, Umi no podía fingir tan fácil que su forma de actuar fue malo, ella tenía orgullo.

''Umi-chan sé que fue una idea descabellada pedirle a Eli-chan que nos ayudara para volver hablar, pero con lo que sucedió hoy, quería hablar contigo, y pedirte disculpas...'' dijo honoka con la mirada al piso, tratando de mirar a los ojos a sus amiga, lo cual era algo difícil, una chica firme como ella era aterrador las miradas que te lanzaba.

pero para sorpresa de Honoka, Umi-chan, miraba al piso igualmente, mostraba un dolor, y las lagrimas salían de ella ''¿cómo aun después de todo... me puedes perdonar?'' dijo Umi con una voz quebrándose.

Honoka se le fue el alma al piso al ver a Umi de esa forma, le trajo mucha nostalgia, y melancolía verla así, ''¿cuando fue la ultima vez que tú y yo pasamos por esto? donde tú sentías miedo al igual que yo'' pensó honoka.

''Umi-chan, tranquila'' exclamó Honoka con amabilidad, abrazando a su amiga.

''aun que no lo parezca yo también tengo orgullo, pero dejo todo esa mierda de lado, solo por alguien que es especial para ambas, por ti dejo mi cobardía en darte la cara, pero por Kotori-chan dejo de lado todo orgullo pobre'' dijo Honoka, que esas palabras sorprendieron y calaron a Umi, Honoka se sentía igual que ella.

''Honoka... tú no debes pedir perdón soy yo quien hizo sufrir más a Kotori, tú, tú no tuviste la culpa yo solo me deje llevar sacando conjeturas, y lastime probablemente a un chica que daba su cariño incondicional'' dijo Umi evitando las ganas de llorar.

''Umi-chan...'' susurro Honoka conmovida por el sentimiento de Umi.

mientras ellas estaban abrazándose en silencio para las amarguras que han pasado, Eli estaba presenciando aquella tierna escena de reconciliación, así que solo sonrió y llamo a las dos para la habitación, se empezaba a sentir sola.

así que fueron a la habitación con Eli, y una vez entrando quería oír el corazón de Umi-chan.

''muy bien Umi, creo que es hora de que saques todo lo que tienes atorado, debes apaciguar tu mente'' dijo Eli en tono compasivo.

Umi quedo sorprendida, ella no quería llorar, ella no quería mostrase débil, no quería, pero pensar en kotori... en como esa sonrisa que siempre admiraba desaparecía poco a poco.

''yo... yo, no sé que sentir o que pensar, he traicionado mi propio corazón solo por la confusión'' dijo Umi con la voz quebrada.

''Porque, siendo sincera con todo lo que niego, soy un monstruo, por estar confusa por tres caminos a elegir, y tome uno erróneo uno que no me deja satisfecha, porque he traicionado la promesa que di hace mucho'' dijo Umi entre lamentos

''pero, ¿de quien estás hablando?'' preguntó Honoka preocupada.

''de... de kotori...'' susurro Umi.

''¿y que es lo que ye hace sentir mal? tienes a Fumiko, ¿acaso no eres feliz con ella?...'' dijo Honoka un poco apenada, no quería incomodar a su amiga con esas preguntas pero la curiosidad le ganaba.

''pero, bueno si no quieres decirlo está bien Umi-chan entiendo que es difícil decirlo'' agrego Honoka

Eli sabia muy bien que a Umi le cuesta mucho expresar lo que siente, pero era necesario que dijera que es lo que poco a poco la está destruyendo.

''Umi sé que puede ser difícil hablar, pero si quieres llorar hazlo, nadie te está juzgando mal, nadie te vera de mala forma, como yo y honoka o cualquiera, eres una persona un humano que siente, tienes emociones, y es malo reprimirlas, dejándolas como si fuera cosa de débiles, para mi las personas más fuertes, son las que saben cuando se rinden para apaciguar ese dolor, y después de pasar un mal rato seguir adelante, porque si te sientes mal ahora, si te sientes triste en estos momentos, es porque antes eras feliz, podías sonreír y que tenías buenos momentos'' dijo Eli dando una conmovedora charla a su amiga.

Entonces Umi siguió el consejo de su amiga, solo entro en llanto, sentía mucho dolor, sentía culpa y arrepentimiento ''¿por qué kotori siempre tiene que pagar mi mal humor, y mis momentos de arrebato y amargura?'' pregunto Umi, aun que esa pregunta iba dirigida para ella misma.

''Fumiko... es una persona muy amable y debo admitir que es bonita, pero, no se puede comparar con kotori, el hecho de que ella y yo seamos pareja se debe a que le debía un favor, y fue por mera obligación corresponder sus sentimientos pues hubiera sido egoísta que evitara que me atropellaran por descuido de pensar en ti honoka'' dijo Umi relatando el como fue que la conoció a su actual pareja.

''fue un día saliendo de la escuela, dejé solo a kotori esa tarde, no quería estar con nadie esa vez, me di rumbo a vagar por un buen tiempo a pensar no quería llegar a casa, solo estaba sin rumbo a donde sea, pues he de admitir que tú me gustabas Honoka, pero fue para mí un gran rechazo el hecho de verte son Tsubasa-san, me quede perdida completamente en mi mente por querer negar que así eran los hechos; seguí caminando ignorando el mundo al mi alrededor, pero creo que fue una mala idea, pues de repente sentí una movimiento brusco que me tiro al suelo y el peso encima de mi, era una chica que me detuvo me a tiempo antes de que cruzara la calle, pues un gran camión pasó a velocidad'' relató Umi a sus amigas.

''yo estaba molesta al principio pues me tomó de sorpresa y me dolió el golpe pero vi que era luz verde, y que si hubiera seguido caminando no estaría aquí presente con ustedes'' agrego Umi con la voz quebrada.

''entonces... confundiste el amor, con respeto y deber un favor Umi'' dijo Eli que se sentía un poco mal por la situación de Umi.

''Eli... yo.. no sabía que hacer, después de todo salvó mi vida'' agrego Umi.

''esas solo son excusas Umi, excusas malas, si de verdad hubiera sido así la hubieras rechazado en cuestión de amor, pero obviamente no es la forma de agradecerlo, porque de ser así, su relación no significa nada'' sermoneo Eli a su amiga.

Honoka no decía palabra alguna, solo podía ver sin intervenir de momento, ella no sabía que no tenía el derecho de decir o aconsejar ella también tenía parte de culpa en todo eso.

por su parte Umi, solo pensaba en las palabras de su amiga, miro sus manos con detalle, miró ¿que clase de persona es? apretó los puños en signo de demostrar firmeza pero al ver que cayó una lagrima en su puño, pudo notar que en su rostro caían las lagrimas, se las limpió y pudo ver que muy en el fondo de su ser, había algo que le provocaba eso, ¿era kotori? ¿era acaso el hecho de lastimar aquella persona que abrió su corazón para recibir puñaladas?

''yo... no podría ver a kotori de nuevo a los ojos aun después de todo esto ¿cómo sería capaz de fingir que nada paso? y con todo esto siento o sospecho que ella ya no quiere saber nada de mí'' dijo Umi entre lagrimas y sollozos.

''pues el primer paso es el perdón Umi-chan, y de hacer el orgullo a un lado para volver con aquellos que creías jamás volver a ver'' dijo Honoka en un tono serio.

Honoka estaba decidida iba a ayudar a su amiga a enmendar muchos errores con kotori-can, ya que las dos le debían una buena disculpa a kotori, después de tratarla como alguien incapaz de ayudarlas, era lo contrario ella siempre las apoyó y deseaba verlas felices, que buena amiga tenían una que podía dejar ir sueños y su propia felicidad a cambio de las demás.

Eli estaba contenta, por fin ellas dos se volvieron a hablar pues ambas tenían una misma meta, y el hecho de que honoka iba ayudar a Umi con kotori, era un alivio.

''bien chicas, antes de hacer todo eso, falta muchos asuntos pendientes'' dijo Eli quien volteo a ver a Umi.

''Dime Umi ¿Qué lo que quieres de Fumiko? ¿Qué vas a hacer?'' pregunto Eli en tono muy serio como si lo que respondiera Umi, fuera la ultima palabra.

''Yo... yo aun no sabría, no quiero ser egoísta y lastimar otra persona más solo por caprichos míos por eso quiero darme un mes o dos en hacerle entender que no se podrá seguir pero que le estaré eternamente agradecida que le debo un favor enorme'' respondió Umi

Eli quedo satisfecha con esa respuesta de Umi, por fin música para sus oídos, ''bien Umi, esperemos sea así, solo queda esperar lo que decida la persona que te llego amar'' agregó Eli, y todo quedo concluido.

''Bien es hora de dormir que mañana habrá un día de escuela, de momento hay que concentrarnos en los estudios'' dijo Eli y las tres se fueron a dormir después de una noche algo agotadora.

...

con la llegada de viejas amigas, cuidando de que el pilar que unió a u's no desaparezca Umi y Kotori por fin han soltado aquello que tanto les dolía pero eso no significa que todo se ha resuelto, pues el camino apenas ha empezado ¿podrán ambas soportarlo? o ¿echaran por la borda todo ese cariño? cualquier que sea el caso, dependerá de ellas.

Pero su hilo rojo que las conecta aun sigue estando ahí, solo hace falta que sus corazones los guíen para encontrarlo.

* * *

con esto concluye ''una larga noche de pijamada'' dando inició a otra etapa.

(continuara...)


	6. Cap 5: tenemos que hablar

(mañana de kotori-chan)

Era una nueva mañana para todas las chicas, todos estaban exhaustas por la noche que habían vivido, pero sin duda las que más se sentían cansadas eran Umi y Kotori-chan, nadie las podía juzgar, nunca esperaban que NozoEli estuvieran para hacerlas hablar de sus pesares, pero sin embargo sentían un gran alivio en el pecho, un alivio pero a la vez dolor agudo, pero decididas que ya no iba ser así.

al despertar, parecía ser todo un mal sueño el que vivieron ayer, pero sabían que paso, por el hecho de ver que Nozomi y Eli las estaban abrazando. Una situación con mucha coincidencia.

''hhmmm... parece que Nozomi-chan es muy cómoda para dormir'' dijo kotori entre bostezos.

''que buen día hace hoy, creo que debería preparar el desayuno para las chicas'' dijo kotori mientras se limpiaba la cara.

kotori se empezó a peinar, y se arreglo un poco para la mañana, bajo las escaleras y le sorprendió un ruido que provenía de la cocina, alguien ya se había levantado, al entrar al lugar de donde provenía aquel ruido, su sorpresa fue mucha al ver a Nico-chan, se notaba que ya llevaba tiempo despierta por la cantidad de almuerzos que ya había hecho, pero la comida todavía no estaba lista.

''buenos días Nico-chan, veo que preparaste el desayuno, jeje~~ te me adelantaste, ¿necesitas ayuda?'' saludo Kotori a su amiga quien estaba preparando tamagoyaki.

''buenos días kotori-chan, si tienes hambre ya hay algunas cosas hechas, puedes servirte si quieres, de momento estoy bien ya casi esta el desayuno'' dijo Nico-chan

''No, está bien Nico-chan yo esperare a que termines, para desayunar contigo'' respondió Kotori-chan, pero si se preparo una taza de café para estar despierta.

''no sabía que bebías café kotori-chan'' dijo Nico, para iniciar una conversación.

'' ¿esto? ooh si lo tomo cada mañana, creí que sabías de eso, pero bueno yo creo que una chica tan ocupada como tú también bebe café ¿no?'' dijo kotori-chan que estaba recargada en la pared viendo a Nico-chan cocinar. ''¿quieres que te preparé uno?'' agrego

''Si por favor kotori-chan, sabes, casi nunca pruebo el café que prepara Maki-chan lo hace un poco cargado, y me da insomnio, pero me arriesgaré en probar ti estilo de café'' dijo Nico-chan quien ya estaba apagando la estufa y quitándose el delantal de la madre de hanayo.

Nico fue a recibir su taza de café y dio el primer sorbo... el sabor era magnifico era de esperarse para la legendaria Minalinsky. ''kotori-chan debo admitir que siempre puedes probar está delicia cuando quieras me da total envidia'' reprocho Nico, pero seguía bebiendo.

''jeje~~ muchas gracias Nico-chan digo lo mismo de ti y tus deliciosas comida, cocinas como una madre, le pones ese toque de amor'' respondió Kotori.

''bien, ¿te parece si tú y yo vamos desayunando? tenemos que hablar kotori-chan'' dijo Nico

Kotori quedo impactada con la seriedad con lo que había dicho eso Nico-chan, podría ser normal, pero la expresión seria de su amiga había cambiado totalmente.

''de momento quiero hablar contigo a solas, pronto se despertara la otra persona'' dijo Nico que le daba un sorbo a su café.

''¿otra persona?'' preguntó Kotori, tenía la duda de quien podía ser, pero lo más probable sería Nozomi-chan

''bueno en lo que esperamos...'' dijo Nico mientras tomaba un sorbo a su café. ''creo que ya hablaste con Nozomi, y te diré que Eli y yo estamos muy bien informadas de toda está situación, y no solo de Umi y de ti, yo sé que hanayo está involucrada'' dijo Nico mirando fijamente a kotori.

¿como fue que Nico-chan pudo saber todo eso, si na había razones de que supiera sin que nozomi le dijera? al menos que... ¡esa chismosa de maki-chan! pero no podía juzgarla mal tal vez nozomi la sometió o quien sabe ella se junta con la chicas mayores, lo que hagan se quede entre ellas, todas sus cosas perversas.

''bueno no debo pensar en eso'' pensó kotori.

''por favor no se lo digas a Rin, no queremos que se entere por terceros yo y kayo-chan tenemos planeado decirle...'' dijo kotori entre suplicas, pero no servían, pues Nico-chan no tenía planeado nada de eso.

''tranquila kotori-chan, por mi parte no diré nada, si bien sospechas que fue Maki-chan quien me contó... estás en lo cierto, pero solo dijo poco, no sé muy bien que fue lo que hicieron'' exclamó compasiva Nico.

''Además contigo quiero hablar sobre eso, ¿qué es lo que tú sientes? ¿qué es lo que quieres?'' pregunto Nico-chan a su amiga, apenas estaba empezando el interrogatorio.

''Yo... aún sé que deba sentir... a mí de verdad me gusta kayo-chan, pero siento algo inexplicable por cierta persona'' respondió kotori con un tono decaído .

''entonces, para aclarar todo esto debes hablarlo con ella hanayo ahora mismo'' dijo Nico y acto seguido hizo una seña con su mano ''ya puedes pasar hanayo'' agregó Nico y le dio otro sorbo a su café

''¿¡espera hanayo!?'' pregunto agitada kotori

hanayo entro al lugar donde estaban, ella también se había levantado temprano para hacer el desayuno, pues era su casa y quería ser una buen anfitriona, pero como kotori-chan también notó que Nico-chan también se les había adelantado, así que tomó asiento y se integro en la charla.

''bien chicas, sé que... sé que no me ven como una chica mayor soy consciente de que parezco una niña, pero sin embargo eso no me quita la madurez y de saber muy bien lo que he vivido, no soy tan estúpida, y quiero brindarle mi apoyo como NozoEli lo han hecho'' dijo Nico con la mirada al piso se sentía avergonzada pero tenía que tomar valor de nuevo.

''es por eso que me levante temprano, las conozco sé que se levantan antes que las demás, y Rin, Nozomi y Maki-chan tienen un sueño pesado, así que podemos hablar con libertad, ellas tardaran una hora más en levantarse, pues aun son las 6:30am'' explico Nico todo su plan para charlar con ellas.

''por eso, tenemos que hablar, de todas las demás chicas (contando a Nozomi) son las que más apoyo y amabilidad me daban, y aun que casi nunca se los pude agradecer creo que es momento para hacerlo'' replicó Nico.

Kotori y Hanayo quedaron conmovidas por el discurso de su senpai, sin duda ella se tenía las cualidades de una, pero se veía apocada por Eli y Nozomi, que triste pero así eran los hechos, pero al contrario de esas dos, Nico-chan parecía se una amiga de su misma edad pero a la vez siendo madura era extraño, parece que Nico-chan si logro madurar.

''Nico-chan... '' dijo kotori soltando un suspiro.

''bueno, kotori-chan ahí tienes a Hanayo-chan ¿algo que le quieras decir?'' dijo Nico-chan que veía todo aquella escena mientra bebía su café.

Kotori se puso nerviosa, era como confesarle a hanayo-chan sus sentimientos por ella, sin embargo ya habían pasado por roces amorosos, y ya se han besado, pero ahora le invadía los nervios, no quería lastimar a su mejor amiga pues... ella estaba enamorada de Umi-chan.

''kayo-chan...'' dijo kotori en voz baja, y empezó a jugar con sus dedos.

''¿q-qué sucede kotori-chan?'' respondió hanayo con una pregunta.

kotori aun sentía un poco de pesades en sus palabras, pero al voltear a ver a Nico-chan, le entro la confianza y hablo. ''kayo-chan, debo serte sincera, tú realmente me gustas, me atraes, y siento un fuerte cariño por ti, pero, no quiero traicionar mi corazón, ni mucho menos a mis amigas, solo por mis problemas... yo de verdad me encantaría salir contigo y saber que se siente amar y ser amado, pero debo ser fuerte, apoyarte a que tengas algo bello con Rin-chan...'' exclamó Kotori con una voz quebrada, ella lo hacia especialmente por Rin.

hanayo no supo que decir pero entendía bien el mensaje de kotori, ella también se sentía confundida, ella ama a Rin-chan pero después de besar a Kotori, una chica que le atraía y le gusta, no podía evitar caer en la tentación, pero esas palabras de kotori la aliviaron, ahora sabia muy bien que camino tomar.

''no te preocupes por eso kotori-chan, para mi tus palabras son un alivio, porque yo también quería hablar contigo, pero no veía momento para hacerlo, los planes que hacía podía terminar mal, pero creo que se lo debemos a Nico-chan por darnos la oportunidad.'' respondió hanayo quien kotori también observo a su amiga peli negra y le brindaron una gran sonrisa.

eso conmovió a Nico, siempre logran esas dos hacer sentir así a Nico-chan por eso mismo les debe mucho. ''bueno yo también quiero decir algo a ustedes dos'' dijo Nico que estaba sonrojada por las palabras de hanayo.

''kotori, hanayo... deben ser sinceras con sus emociones, sé que puede ser complicado de hacer, pero si dejan que un buen momento las domine, después será peor, tal vez pueda ser placentero el hecho de besar a la chica que te gusta, pero debes preguntarte si... ¿de verdad es la persona que amas? ¿es este el hilo rojo que me ata?'' dijo Nico en un tono serio y tranquilo.

''debes dejarte llevar por tus emociones, y la razón debes poner en tela de juicio si ¿este es el camino que deseas?'' agregó Nico-chan que dejó pensando a Kotori y hanayo

Nico-chan parecía saber donde poner cada palabra para kotori, obviamente no le diría cual era la verdadera respuesta pues ¿donde quedaría los méritos de kotori? pero entendía y trataba de pensar, así que se decidió, esa tarde saliendo de la escuela, tenía que hablar con Umi-chan y si no ganaba nada, al menos podía quedarse tranquila en saber que le dijo todo su sentir a la chica que amaba.

dicho eso, ellas tres se dispusieron a desayunar el delicioso almuerzo de Nico-chan, y por su parte kotori, preparo más café para todas, claro solo las que beben, pero nadie podía negarle una taza de café a minalinsky, así que hanayo también se vio tentada en tomar una taza.

el día transcurrió con normalidad, Maki-chan se levanto después y bajo a desayunar, y mejor aun para ella que fue Nico quien preparo todo esa comida. La siguiente en bajar fue Nozomi que mostraba una cara de satisfacción.

''jeje kotori-chan ¿mis pechos eran buenas almohadas, no?'' nozomi entre risas de malicia.

kotori solo puso colorida, pues no podía negarlo descanso muy bien pero sentía vergüenza por la mirada de las demás amigas, era penoso, pero nadie la podía juzgar, era de esperarse de los encantos de nozomi.

''es que en la noche estabas muy cómoda y te recostaste sobre ellos como si fueran almohadas y mostrabas una sonrisa muy linda, y no quería molestarte por eso te dejé dormir bien, y veo que te ves de buen animo jeje~~ mis poderes espirituales están en los pechos'' exclamó con orgullo nozomi. Y acto seguido fue abrazar a kotori-chan, con está noche por fin podía tener un lazo con ella algo más fuerte.

kotori se sintió aliviado con el abrazo casi mágicos, así que le ofreció una taza de café a Nozomi y a Maki-chan, el cual ambos aceptaron y quedaron maravilladas con su sublime sabor, la legendaria maid minalinsky preparando café para la mañana... que día más perfecto puede ser, también el desayuno Nico es incomparable ¿las chicas estaban aun soñando por todo esto? no puede ser real una mañana así.

mientras Nozomi y maki-chan estaban a punto de empezar se les unió Rin-chan que como siempre se levantó tarde, pero su alegría se podía ver desde temprano; corrió hacia hanayo y la abrazo, ''buenos días kayo-chin!'' exclamó alegre Rin-chan.

''buenos días Rin-chan ¿dormiste bien?'' preguntó hanayo a su mejor amiga.

''claro que si kayo-chin, ya que dormir contigo me tranquiliza, y siempre descanso bien nya~~'' dijo Rin muy contenta.

''¿quiere desayunar? kotori-chan preparo café'' respondió hanayo mientras se servia sus buenas porciones de arroz.

''café de kotori-chan... ¿¡de la legendaria minalinsky!? por supuesto nadie negaría esa oferta, aun que yo no tomé café en las mañanas nya~!'' exclamo con su gran energía Rin.

así que todas ya estaban despiertas y contentas disfrutando de una mañana tranquila y de un ambiente tranquilo, kotori podía sonreír, pero ese momento le iba a durar poco, pues lo que le esperaba esa tarde la iba a poner a juzgar si sus amigas hicieron bien en meterse.

entonces transcurrió la mañana con tranquilidad, desayunaron, tomaron un baño, se arreglaron y todos fueron al colegio, saliendo de la residencia, Nico y nozomi se despidieron de las demás pues ella ya tomaban otro camino para universidad, y las demás para la preparatoria, era nostálgico el hecho de que antes tomaban el mismo camino todas juntas.

al caminar las 4 chicas restantes, con algo de tiempo de sobra para llegar a la escuela, Maki decidió acercarse más con kotori para decirle algo ''ey kotori-chan ¿no crees que es mejor decirle a Rin lo que sucedió entre tú y hanayo?'' susurro al oído de kotori Maki.

kotori ya estaba un poco ajetreada últimamente por estos dos días tan agotadores mentalmente, y de todo lo que vivió estos meses, pero no podía negarlo, si no lo decía antes... iba a ser un problema más grande, y ella apreciaba a Rin y Hanayo, siendo las chicas con las que podía sentir en paz... pero ¿cómo se tomara la noticia Rin-chan?

Sin duda un misterio, y aparte no sabía que palabras usar, pero sentía que lo debía decir en un mejor ambiente, pero con todo su día planeado para hablar con Umi-chan no le daba tiempo, así que mejor hizo algo temerario, decirle ahí mismo junto con Hanayo y Maki, para que Rin-chan por fin sepa la verdad.

entonces al llegar al parque estaba cerca de la casa de honoka, pararon y tomaron asiento todas, Rin y Hanayo no sabía que estaba sucediendo, pero una vez que Maki le explico todo cuando le susurro al oído la expresión de Hanayo cambio a uno serio y triste, acepto que debía ser pronto para no alargar la mentira.

''Rin-chan... tenemos algo que decirte yo y kotori-chan, y esperamos que lo entiendas, y primero te pedimos que primero nos dejes hablar'' dijo hanayo y acto seguido beso a Rin... una buena estrategia para que está no se sintiera molesta.

''kayo-chin! ¿qué está sucediendo? chicas me están poniendo nerviosa'' dijo Rin quien ya estaba fuera de linea pues ya no sabía que iba a suceder.

kotori quiso tener todo bajo control no quería que Rin tuviera una reacción explosiva y que tomara remiendas en contra de ellas, por tuvo que empezar explicando todo de mejor forma.

''Rin-chan para mí para kayo-chan es muy difícil decirte todo esto, y queríamos que lo supieras de nosotros primero, y digo no termino en nada, hablamos seriamente sobre eso ayer, y fue gracias a Nozomi-chan, Nico-chan y Maki-chan que nos dieron el apoyo de hacerlo de contarte lo que hicimos, no te vamos a engañar sentimos atracción y deseo al hacerlo, pero ninguna quiso hacer nada o llegara una conclusión por el hecho de que todas te respetamos y queremos'' exclamó kotori con seriedad y calma.

Rin ya estaba completamente perdida pero se sentía alagada por esas palabras ''pero chicas ¿que fue lo hicieron? me están asustando... no puede ser! ¿asesinaron a alguien?'' dijo Rin sacando conjeturas absurdas.

al menos se lo estaba tomando demasiado bien, eso era algo bueno o malo pues no sabía como iba a reaccionar.

''Rin-chan...'' dijo hanayo con la voz quebrada, aguantando las ganas de llorar '' yo de verdad te amo, te amo tanto, pero quiero pedirte disculpas... por haber traicionado ese sentimiento, estaba confusa..'' dijo hanayo que ya salían lagrimas, no podía soportarlo.

Maki al ver a hanayo de esa forma la abrazo, y miro a kotori-chan dándole la señal de que ya depende de ella decirle todo, porque kayo-chan ya no puede decirlo.

''Kayo-chin... sabes que yo no soporto verte de esa forma siempre logras hacerme llorar'' dijo Rin que también estaba con la voz rompiéndose.

''Rin-chan... nosotras no queremos disculparnos, pero kayo-chan y yo... tuvimos nuestros roces amorosos y... nos terminamos besando...'' dijo kotori que al ver a Rin a los ojos desvió la mirada para otra dirección, y miro a Maki-chan y hanayo, y tomo más valor para encarar Rin-chan.

Rin quedo perpleja, trataba de procesar cada palabra, no sabía que sentir o reaccionar, por lo que había sucedido con kotori-chan trataba de entenderla, y lo que ambas le querían decir es que fue algo del momento pero que no querían, pero los impulsos les ganó, no sabía decir solo tenía una expresión nunca antes vista por sus amigas, su alegría se había ido, su rostro lleno de lagrimas por ver a su amiga llorar, y que para las tres es difícil y delicada la situación.

''¿qué mierda acaba de suceder?'' pensó Maki-chan pues todo se puso tenso, y el ambiente era muy agobiante y pesado.

''¿esto es una puta broma?'' pensó Rin-chan, ella trataba de buscar culpables, porque no podía ver con ira o cólera a sus amigas... entonces se le ilumino la mente, ''Umi-chan!'' pensó molesta, ella vio a Umi como la raíz de todos los males, ''por ella kayo-chin está llorando, por ella todas están así...'' pensó Rin con cólera.

kotori solo esperaba la respuesta de su amiga una reacción... algo para que su corazón dejé de agitarse, pero su sorpresa fue mucha al ver que Rin sonrió y dijo.

''entiendo kotori-chan ustedes muestran mucho remordimiento en algo que ni siquiera tienen la culpa'' dijo Rin con toda la calma, y acto seguido se limpio las lagrimas de la cara.

''kayo-chin, no te preocupes... fue algo que nadie puede culparte, aparte, yo también quiero devolverte el favor'' dijo rin que sin espera beso a su amiga kayo-chin.

todas quedaron sorprendidas y muy asustadas, Rin nunca había actuado de esa manera, pero a la vez era un alivio en que no tomara remiendas contra Kotori-chan.

''Rin-chan ¿te sientes bien?'' pregunto Maki que mostraba preocupación por Rin, nadie la podía juzgar mal, que tengas que oír una noticia así, es normal actuar de mala manera, pero de forma tan calmada.

''claro que estoy bien maki-chan'' dijo Rin.

''esto esta cada vez más raro, ¿donde carajos quedo la alegría de Rin? sabía que era mal momento para decirle'' pensó kotori preocupada ''pero no hay tiempo que perder, si no llegaremos tarde a clase''.

Rin pudo notar que todas estaban sumamente preocupadas por su actitud, así que para dejar de lado todo eso solo tuvo que fingir estar alegre así que se puso en marcha.

''¡Maki-chan!'' grito Rin y salto para abrazar a Maki. ''olvide hace mi tarea, y me preguntaba jeje~~ ¿si me dejabas copiar la tuya?'' pregunto muy tiernamente Rin mientras acariciaba con su rostro a su amiga peli roja.

''cielos Rin ¿cuando aprenderás hacer tu tarea es la tercera vez este mes que te la paso'' dijo molesta maki, pero aun si no se negó pero no salvaría a rin del regaño.

kotori y hanayo se sentían aliviada por decir la verdad sin que ella entrara en furia con ellas, sin duda un alivio, pero ¿por que motivo lo hizo así? se preguntaron las dos.

entonces todas se dispusieron a caminar para llegar a la escuela, con un problemas menos todas podían reforzar su amistad un poco, y kotori estaba muy contenta de tener amigas. Tal vez la vida por fin le daba esperanzas de que podía ser feliz... que podía sonreír después de tanto tiempo, ya que este sentimiento le había traído recuerdos de como conoció a su Umi-chan, de como ella le había dado seguridad y protección, y ahora estas tres chicas de segundo, le brindaban de nuevo aquel sentimiento.

(fin de la mañana de kotori)

Mientras que kotori, se dirigía a la preparatoria... La mañana de Umi era completamente caótica, el hecho de volver honoka-chan le aterraba, pues Eli tenía que irse a la universidad, pero... ¿como fue la mañana de Umi y de sus amigas?

(mañana de Umi)

Umi-chan al parecer tuvo una noche larga y casi no pudo descansar, pues tenía múltiples pesadillas, ¿de quien se trataba? de kotori-chan, sin que ella lo supiera en todos sus sueños aparecía ella sin excepciones, y siempre con la misma expresión, llorando, solo ignoraba a Umi.

al despertar de aquel mar de tormento notó que ya era de mañana, y el sueño ya no lo podía reconciliar así que decidió levantarse para hacer el desayuno a sus amigas, ya que ella debía ser buena anfitriona.

pero tuve una sorpresa muy grande... Eli-chan estaba desnuda.

''¿que mierda, Eli? ¿que carajos pasa contigo?'' pensó Umi totalmente roja.

a Umi se le había hecho la respiración pesada, pues podía ver todo el cuerpo de Eli desnuda, podía ver sus pechos, y su estilo poco elegante de dormir con las piernas abiertas.

se acerco a ella y le cerró las piernas tratando de mirar más abajo, y cuando la quería tapar para dejar de mostrar más de lo debido, Eli se despertó.

''Umi-chan... ¿qué estás haciendo?'' exclamó Eli en tono de burla con tono pícara.

''yo... n-no, no es lo que crees solo te estaba tapando, es raro que alguien duerma desnuda en una pijamada'' exclamó Umi muy nerviosa y con la voz temblando.

Umi estaba completamente colorada, pues podría pensar que ella era una pervertida y que iba aprovecharse de que ella estaba dormida para tocarla, ella no quería esa, y menos despertar a honoka, pues ya no tendría palabras para explicarse. Solo su amiga empezó a reír, ''tranquila Umi-chan... no les había dicho que yo empece a costumbrar a dormir desnuda...'' dijo Eli tratando de disculparse con su amiga.

''pero me sentiría mejor si me pasaras mi camisa y oye...'' dijo Eli un poco tímida.

''¿Q-qué sucede..?'' dijo Umi completamente tímida.

''mis ojos están arriba Umi-chan'' dijo Eli con una pequeña sonrisa de malicia, a ella no le importaba que su antigua crush la viera desnuda, pero no quería que ella pensara en cosas lascivas.

Umi fue consumida por la vergüenza que indecente e incomoda situación, así que solo tomo su camisa y se la dio a su amiga para que se tapara, y muy torpemente se fue de la habitación.

''por cierto... buenos días Umi'' respondió sin pena Eli, y estiro todo su cuerpo para empezar el día. Volteo a ver a honoka que seguía dormida y la despertó para que se preparada para la escuela.

''honoka... ya es hora de levantarse'' dijo Eli mientras tocaba la mejilla de su amiga.

''5 minutas más mamá'' respondió con flojera honoka.

''no hija, si es así le daré a yukiko tu ración de pan'' dijo Eli jugandole una broma a honky.

''¿¡Qué mi pan!? no señor, eso no lo permito'' exclamo motivada honoka y se despertó de inmediato

''¿donde carajos estoy?'' se pregunto honoka, pues no era su habitación y alado estaba Eli medio desnuda que apenas una camisa la estaba tapando, y al mirar más abajo notó que Eli no tenia ropa interior.

''aaaaahhh! no me digas que tú y yo... cielos ¿cómo le explico esto a Tsubasa?'' dijo honoka que estaba entrando en pánico.

''jajajaja, no seas boba honoka, no hicimos nada de eso, solo que acostumbro dormir desnuda, pero al igual que Umi, deben tener cuidado donde ponen sus ojos, podemos ser amigas y lo que quieras, pero me da vergüenza que me miren así ustedes dos kyaa~~!'' dijo Eli fingiendo tener pena tapándose la cara.

''cielo Eli-chan ¿que carajo te pasa? ¿por qué duermes desnuda? obviamente después lo de anoche podemos pensar sobre que hicimos anoche'' respondió Honoka que solo miraba a los ojos a Eli para no ver más allá de su conciencia.

''bueno honoka, venga levántate, que hay día de escuela'' dijo Eli ignorando el sermón de su amiga.

''demonios todavía hay escuela'' refunfuño molesta honoka mientras le pasaba a Eli su ropa interior y sus jeans.

''al menos pudimos hacer que tú y Umi se volvieran hablar'' respondió Eli que se estaba vistiendo.

Diablos, Umi-chan, la había olvidado por completo Honoka, tenía que ir con ella a la escuela, y ella no se sentía bien como para encararla e ir juntas hasta la preparatoria.

Se estiro, y se motivo para empezar su día, hoy también quería ver y hablar con kotori-chan quería pedirle disculpas y que su relación siga bien y de ahí proponerle ir algún lado a pasar el rato.

este día tendría que cambiar todo, para que kotori-chan y Umi-chan puedan ver ese lazo, ese hilo rojo que las une y ella no se iba a a rendir quería ayudarlas, así que se limpio la cara y empezó su día.

Mientras Umi estaba abajo preparando el desayuno para todas, fue cuando empezó a sentir como su humor, y sus días llenos sin sentidos estaban cambiando, todo por kotori, ella estaba decidida en hablar con ella y disculparse por todo, y querer volver a ser amiga, y... ¿por qué no? que eso fuera algo más, pues apenas lograba entender sus emociones, y quería que los descubriera junto a la chica que una vez la llego a enamorar.

al pasar el tiempo Elicchi y Honky bajaron a desayunar, y le ayudaron a ordenar la cocina, platicaron por un tiempo, y cuando era hora de irse todas estaban un poco tristes pues querían seguir con la charla.

''bueno tal parece que ya es la hora, chicas... fue un gusto enorme verlas, y espero puedan mejorar, yo de todo corazón les deseo que puedan resolver ese asunto con kotori, tal vez no será fácil, pero el primer paso es hablar con ella.'' dijo Eli, y acto seguido abrazo a las dos.

''gracias Eli-chan lo haremos, Kotori-chan ya ha sufrido y no se merece nada de eso'' dijo honoka que en sus ojos le querían entrar las ganas de llorar pues recordó aquellos días en que conoció a kotori.

''tienes razón honoka, no dejare que kotori sufra nunca más'' dijo Umi decidida, tal vez haciendo una promesa imposible.

Eli sonrió y sabía que podía dejarlas sin temores, ''bueno yo me iré por otro camino, nos vemos después'' se despidió Eli y se puso en marcha dejando a sus amigas, y ellas también emprendieron el camino hacía la preparatoria.

pero aunque iban las dos... el silencio era incomodo pues, ninguna se hacia la idea tan pronto de irse juntas hasta allá, ojala fuera como los viejos días...

(fin de la mañana de Umi).

¿qué sucederá en la preparatoria? ¿será kotori capaz de volver a convivir y hablar con sus viejas amiga sin sentir dolor? o al menos ver la oportunidad de hacerlo pues Umi, tendrá un día completamente llenó de cambios, y como toda persona el dolor no lo podrá eludir.

(continuara...)

* * *

 **esto sin duda es difícil para mí, el saber ¿qué camino le daré a fumiko?**

 **sin duda estoy entre uno que lo tomé de una mala manera, pero está el de que comprenda y acepte que se termino... ambas opciones le darían algo para seguir a la historia**

 **hablando de fumiko, nunca me había dado cuenta que era una amiga de Honoka kotori y Umi, en el anime también se llama Fumiko jajaja uwu, pero bueno el apellido al menos si lo tuve que buscar para que fuera ''un personaje inventado'' pero creo que todos toman a la fumiko que conocen UnU.**


	7. Cap 6: un mar de recuerdos

(Aquí casi no habrá aparición de kotori, solo sera mencionada, ya este capitulo va enfocada en el punto de vista de Umi y Honoka).

* * *

Umi y Honoka iban en camino para la preparatoria, solo con el pequeño detalle de que tenían que ir juntas, aunque fuer incomodo... harían el sacrificio, tener que unirse por una solo causa, su amiga Kotori-chan... pero, no tenían ni la jodida idea de que conversar.

''¿son nuevos zapatos Umi-chan?'' dijo Honoka que le vino esa idea pues solo estaba mirando al suelo.

''eeh?... si son nuevos zapatos kousaka-san, los compré hace apenas unas semanas, los otros ya estaban muy gastados'' dijo Umi un poco cortante y seria.

Honoka no pudo evitar sentir dolor con eso de ''kousaka-san'' fue un golpe duro pero mejor tratar de ignorar eso. ''Umi-chan ¿puedo preguntarte algo?'' preguntó, ella quería saber algo.

''por supuesto ¿qué sucede?'' dijo Umi con su tono serio y estricto ese lado que le muestra a los desconocidos.

Entonces Honoka procedió, ''Umi-chan ¿Qué sientes por kotori-chan, ella te gusta?...'' dijo honoka, pero sabia que no quería entrometerse, pues no quería ser ''kousaka la entrometida'' para Umi.

Umi quedo sin palabras, y miro a Honoka, obviamente con lo de ayer... ella tendría dudas sobre lo que hablaba Eli... pero si le dice la verdad, tal vez la vaya a juzgar mal por el hecho de tener pareja y que ella amara a otra, de cualquier caso le provocaba vergüenza decirlo.

''bueno diría que no es necesario que respondas, está situación me recordó cuando conocí a kotori-chan el primer año de la preparatoria, cuanta nostalgia, ¿sabes? ella me había dicho que se sentía atraída por ti, pero eramos apenas amigas hace un año, y no sabía como acercarse contigo'' relató Honoka que en su rostro mostraba melancolía por aquellos días.

Umi se mostró interesada, ''¿kotori se sentía atraída por mi?'' pensó, eso apenas había sido hace dos años, cuando entraron a la preparatoria... que tiempos, en esos entonces, me gustaba honoka y kotori... pero no puedo negarlo con ella era totalmente ese sentimiento, siempre me hacía sentir débil, pero capaz de todo, me hacia ponerme torpe y hacerme sonrojar... ahora que lo pienso, siempre ha sido así.

''Umi-chan ¿recuerdas como nos conocimos? ¿recuerdas ese primer año?'' preguntó Honoka que se paro y miro al cielo.

Umi la podía entender, recordar como se conocieron las tres... de como fue ella la que la hizo sentirse así siempre... ''el amor que siento por ti..'' susurro Umi.

honoka puedo oír eso y supo que era lo que sentía Umi-chan por kotori-chan, ''recuerdo la primera vez que hable con ella, aun recuerdo esa mirada llena de amor y admiración que hizo al verte por primera vez, creo que la enamoraste a primera vista'' dijo Honoka quien de ver al cielo vio a su amiga peli azul.

''se siente como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida ¿no?'' exclamó en un tono triste Honoka, el cual Umi pudo asentir, y le costo ver a los ojos a su amiga, ella junto a kotori habían sido sus primeras amigas.

...

Sé exactamente a lo que te refieres... ¿cómo no pude todas sus señales? ¿cómo fue que aun sabiendo como me ponía contigo, jamas lo había querido aceptar...?

de verdad soy una tremenda estúpida en no ver claramente que tenía a la chica más linda, más hermosa, a un ángel frente a mí, y que esa bella mujer me amaba... soy una idiota, aun que tenga una relación con Fumiko... no es lo mismo, aun que este con honoka ahora mismo a solas, no es lo mismo, nadie se le puede comparar ese sentimiento tan fuerte que me provoca, eso tan inmensurable y tan sublime que me causa el apenas escuchar su nombre, o el pronunciarlo, pensar en ella...

pensar en que yo le he provocado tanto dolor... que la llene de ilusiones y después la pisotee, no merezco a alguien tan perfecta, no sería capaz de verla a los ojos sin sentir vergüenza, miedo, y mucho amor...

solo pienso disculparme con ella, y esperar que ella me perdone, sé que no habría oportunidad en que allá de nuevo una amistad, y si la hay que sea a algo más...

eso ya no me importa... con que pueda verla sonreír, borrar esa expresión que siempre mostraba de un rostro afligido ocultado todo eso.

y ahora solo tengo recuerdos de aquel día que la conocí.

Fue hace dos años, eras una chica muy vulnerable a todo, y ese día que te conocí fue algo especial, por así decirlo, recuerdo haber oído que un grupo de chicas se estaban riendo y molestando a alguien, a mi eso nunca era de mi incumbencia casi siempre pasaba de largo, pero algo esa ocasión me hizo querer el echar un vistazo por aquel llanto que salía de ahí, mi sorpresa fue verte sufriendo burlas por una broma pesada que ese grupo de cobardes te habían hecho estabas llena con aceite y harina, yo entre ira por ver que esas chica fueran tan horribles contigo.

''aun que seas hija de la directora, no dejaremos que te le acerques a Sonoda-san ¿oíste niña Mimada kotori-san?'' dijo una de ellas que acto seguido te había escupido en el rostro.

yo estaba molesta, estaba en cólera ¿quienes se creían ellas para tratar así a alguien en mi nombre? y más si era una chica como tú. Mi corazón se deshizo cuando al oír tu llanto y ver como tus lagrimas brotaban de tu rostro esas hijas de perra solo se burlaban de ti, jamás había visto tan crueldad junta.

tome valor y les grite ''eeey! ¿qué creen que hacen malditas cobardes?'' les dije totalmente molesta controlando que no sacara mi arco y hacer una matanza.

ellas se mostraban indiferentes, sin mirarme solo me dijeron ''¿a ti que carajo te importa? maldita entrometida este asunto es entre ella y nosotras'' dijeron sin mostrar arrepentimiento.

yo me acerque más molesta para sacarte de ahí no importaba ensuciarme solo te abrace y la reacción de las chicas del saber que era yo fue de gozo a miedo y temor, por lo que me habían dicho eran mi club de ''fans'' menuda mierda de persona que eran, al verme completamente molesta huyeron como las cobardes que eran.

''¿estás bien? ¿esas estúpidas te hicieron todo?'' te pregunte, quería saber si había alguien más involucrada en el asunto, nadie se iba a salvar de la irá de Sonoda Umi y menos por hacer esto a un chica como tú.

tú me miraste asustada, pero solo te pusiste sobre mi pecho y te echaste a llorar, a mi no me importo que me ensuciaras el uniforme solo te abrace más fuerte, no me había dado cuenta, pero desde ese momento me atrapaste, ese momento había jurado protegerte, porque al limpiar tu rostro de las lagrimas y demás porquerías que te habían lanzado, y al ver tus ojos, tu rostro, ese gesto de dolor... fue un flechazo, pero me negaba en admitir que me había enamorado.

''ya está todo bien ninguna de ellas te va a molestar, mi nombre es Sonoda Umi ¿cual es el tuyo?'' me presente y seguía limpiándote quería apreciar más tu bello ser.

tú estabas completamente nerviosa y sin palabras, tal vez por culpa mía esas idiotas te habían hecho esa broma, pero aun con miedo me dijiste tu nombre ''s-soy Minami Kotori, un gusto Sonoda-san'' dijiste pero de nuevo te echaste a llorar sobre de mí

Yo no lo entendía pero me quede ahí para consolarte, ''¿qué sucede Minami-san? ya no hay porqué temer ellas ya no están aquí'' te dije mientras te abrazaba, podía sentir como temblabas y como te costaba hablar entre cada sollozo.

''c-claro que no, desde que hemos entrado me han molestado poniendo clavos en mi asiento, o poniendo basura en mi comida, y desde que solo te hable poco en el salón me hicieron esto, tengo miedo Sonoda-san'' me respondiste y yo, me sentí impotente, quería verte feliz aunque no te conociera, quería protegerte, quería ver ese rostro mostrara una sonrisa radiante.

apenas con el valor que tenías decidiste contarme todo lo que habías sufrido estas semanas que apenas entrando a la preparatoria, y que por temor a que alguien se burlara de ti tampoco se lo contaste a tu madre la directora del plantel, al igual que yo, no iba a permitir que siguiera así todo esto, pero me pediste de todo corazón que no se lo contara, el cual yo acepte, pero con la propuesta de que me dejaras ser tu amiga, para poder protegerte y no dejarte sola.

El cual con mucho miedo aceptaste, siendo sincera eso me alegro, no te conocía de nada y me habías parecido bonita, así que eras mi primera amiga en toda la preparatoria, pasamos los días como cualquier otro, era muy tímida al principio y quien te podía juzgar mal, después de vivir todo eso, era normal que no confiaras en mí al principio.

pero no quería ser una molestia así que solo me limitaba a estar contigo de vez en cuando, para asegurarme que nadie te molestara, realmente me gustaba estar contigo, y poco a poco nos fuimos conociendo, y el hecho de que Honoka llegara a nuestras vidas nos hizo más unida, sin duda le debo mucho a esa chica alegre peli naranja de ojos azules, fue por ella que nos hicimos inseparables, pero... ojala me hubiera dado cuenta de mis sentimientos por ti y que me dabas bastantes señales, de verdad soy una ciega.

¿tenían que suceder todo esto, para darme cuenta? sin duda soy una tonta kotori...

...

Umi y Honoka seguían caminando hacía la escuela en silencio, Umi solo recordó el cómo fue que inicio su amistad, el cual le traía mucha nostalgia a Honoka, estando en tercer año después de pasar el love live juntas... todo acabo así.

¿cómo fue que ese par de chicas se volvieron parte importante de su vida?

...

Así que honoka se animo a hablar con Umi y contarle cómo lo veía ella, y de paso contarle lo que dijo kotori acerca de ella, el cual intereso a Umi por completo.

"fue un día como hoy cuando conocí a Kotori-chan y a Umi-chan, ellas se conocían un poco antes por un accidente, Umi siempre estaba preocupada por kotori-chan, era muy raro para todo el aula pues Sonoda-san era ''muy distante'' con todas, pero con kotori siempre cambiaba a un lado lindo, uno lleno de preocupación jaja, creí que eran pareja y tenían sus dificultades, pues kotori-chan siempre te miraba de una manera única tan linda al mi parecer, eran ojos llenos de amor y admiración y casi siempre la dejabas sin habla, no por miedo, yo deduzco que era porque le gustabas." relato Honoka a su amiga, el cual estaba conmovida pero a la vez sonrojada.

"entonces fue que me acerque a ustedes, me parecían buenas chicas y a diferencias de muchas ustedes me caían bien desde siempre, y fue cuando pasó ese día" agrego honoka y se pusieron a recordar esos días las dos.

...

"hola chicas, no pude evitarlo pero ustedes se ven lindas, me llamo kousaka honoka, mucho gusto" exclamo con alegría acercándose de imprevisto

el par se quedo completamente asustadas fue una presentación desprevenida, "yo soy Minami Kotori, y ella es mi amiga Sonoda Umi, aunque creo que ya conoces nuestros nombres jeje~~'' respondió kotori, quien parecía agradarle la nueva chica.

pero a Umi no le parecía... ella debía estar con la guardia alta, no permitiría que nadie volviera lastimar a su amiga, "¿y qué es lo que quieres?" pregunto Umi muy intimidante contra honoka, el cual logro asustarle.

''¿yo? la verdad quiero ser su amiga, bueno... sin contar que estoy muy sola, y no sé tal vez este molestando mejor me voy" respondió honoka que ya se estaba yendo pues Umi parecía una "novia" muy territorial o eso pensó.

pero kotori detuvo a honoka y hablo con su amiga Umi primero, entonces fue ahí cuando empezó una amistad que se iba a fortalecer y serían inseparables o eso creían.

"entonces un día ella me confeso algo cuando tú estabas en practicando en el club de arqueria, íbamos las dos juntas de regreso a casa, tú me habías encargado cuidar a kotori, ella de verdad te preocupaba... bueno el punto es que yo tenía mucha curiosidad de saber algo, ¿que sentía ella por ti? así que sin más se lo pregunte..," relató Honoka, pero se detuvo porque no sabía si decirle a Umi-chan algo que debía ser secreto... pero tal vez el decirle ahora la motivaría a que hablara sinceramente con kotori, entonces se decidió y tomo valor.

"fue un día así, en la que yo y ella estabas de vuelta a casa yo tenía la duda sobre kotori-chan ella siempre te veía con ojos llenos de amor, y me moría de ganas de saberlo, y ayudarla a que pudiera confesar todo aquello que la hacías sentir." explico honoka.

...

''oye kotori-chan ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?" preguntó honoka que jugaba con sus dedos.

"claro honoka-chan" contesto alegre kotori.

''¿te gusta Umi-chan?" pregunto sin rodeos honoka, que al ver la reacción de su amiga, sabía que no le podía mentir.

"¿por qué preguntas eso honoka-chan? solo es una amiga, sería raro que dos chicas tuvieran algo así.." respondió kotori nerviosa, pero honoka no creía ni una palabras.

"¿entonces...? ¿por qué siempre la miras de una forma tan linda? y eso no lo haces con cualquiera, ni conmigo, solo es a ella le haces esa mirada, y no juzgaré mal, ustedes son tan lindas juntas" dijo honoka y kotori, estaba apenada pero muy feliz de oír eso, alguien creía que Umi-chan y ella hacen bonita pareja.

"¿en serio crees eso honoka-chan?" pregunto kotori para reiterar que honoka siga hablando de Umi-chan.

"por supuesto que si kotori-chan" respondió honoka "¿entonces, ella te gusta?" volvió a preguntar.

"ella no me gusta..." dijo kotori. Que al estar relatando Umi también se decepciono, pero honoka no terminaba de relatar.

"ella me encanta, es tan hermosa, tan seria, todo de ella me gusta, y siento que la amo, pero ¿cómo ella se fijaría en mi? siento que solo está conmigo por lastima, y es mejor no hacerme ilusiones, pero no te preocupes honoka-chan" respondió kotori, que en su rostro se podía ver ese dolor y temor de que Umi-chan no le correspondiera.

...

Umi estaba completamente devastada al oír eso, el alma al suelo, ella... no cumplió su promesa y en vez de protegerla solo le causaba dolor a su amiga, ella... le falló.

honoka no pudo evitar ver a su amiga decaída, y así que se acerco y la abrazo.

''Umi-chan lamento que yo no te haya correspondido antes, pero sabía que kotori-chan sentía amor por ti, y el hecho es que ambas defraudamos a nuestra amigas, pero ya no será así, tal vez sientas odio por mí, tal vez no me quieras volver hablar pero yo te quiero ayudar" dijo Honoka

"Honoka..." susurro Umi, y por fin pudo decir el nombre de su amiga.

"ven vayamos a la preparatoria, esté día será para mejor ¿no?" dijo honoka y tomo de la mano a su amiga.

Umi asintió y sonrió estaba confiada que por fin iba mejorar todo esto.

pero ¿podrá ser directa con fumiko? decirle que está relación ya ha acabado... Y que Rin tendrá mucho que decirle al respecto, sin duda un día sumamente difícil para Umi y kotori, pero aun que sea una total adversidad... solo el tiempo será quien muestre que tendrá su recompensa.

(continuara)


	8. Cap 8: confesión fallida

Umi llegando a la escuela, ya tenía en mente que hacer todo el día, lo tenía planeado, ella debía hablar con fumiko al respecto, no quiere herir a otra persona solo por su cobardía a dialogar.

pensó mucho en las palabras de su amiga rubia, era mejor ser directa sin darle rodeos al asunto, mientras más antes mejor para todos.

honoka y umi llegaron juntas al salón de clases, el cual impacto a varias de sus amigas, pues ellas tenían la idea de que ya no eran amigas y que se habían peleado, pero ahora están juntas, una noticia que nadie esperaba.

Umi estaba impaciente en poder hablar con Kotori-chan, sin embargo llego tarde ese día parecía que se demoro mucho en llegar, y eso la preocupaba, tal vez alguien la estaba molestando como esos primeros días que se conocieron, ella estaba pedida en el ser de su amiga, nunca la había mirada de esa forma, y cada segundo que la veía sabía que le gustaba, pero debía poner atención en clases.

fueron interminables los minutos de clases, un día en el cual Umi no estaba completamente concentrada, su amiga estaba en su mente, podía ver su rostro que reflejaba tristeza, y que para ella ya era mostrar un semblante serio ¿donde quedo su radiantes?

No podía esperar la hora de que ya acabara la clase para poder ir con kotori y hablar con ella, pero ¿ cómo haría eso? si pareciera que nunca le haya hablado en su vida, pero el orgullo lo dejo de lado y era más importante poder hablar aun que sea segundos para ella bastaba y sobraba.

así que sonó el primer timbre, y el profesor se despidió de sus alumnas y se marcho, y fue la señal de que Umi se podía acercar a su amiga.

"k-ko-kotori..." dijo Umi ¿por qué sentía tanto con tan solo decir su nombre?

kotori hizo caso y volteo de reojo, mostrando un perfil que le dio un flechazo a Umi, pero a la vez un mal rato pues no le dirigió la mirada como antes lo hacía. "¿dime, Sonoda-san?" respondió kotori con otra pregunta, pero está solo le llamo por su apellido, el cual Umi pudo sentir su corazón crujir.

"M-me... me preguntaba si podíamos almorzar juntas hoy... claro, si tú lo deseas así.." dijo umi completa nerviosa y trago saliva, hablarle sabiendo lo que siente les resultaba completamente difícil.

"agradezco la propuesta Sonoda-san, pero debo decir que no tendré tiempo, tengo esa hora ocupada para hacer algo" respondió kotori muy nerviosa.

Umi se sintió mal capto el mensaje, y no podía exigirle o reclamar algo pues no tenía excusas ella y kotori ya no eran cercanas...

Honoka presencio todo eso y animo a su amiga peli azul, "venga Umi-chan, para mi eso no fue un no, fue un tal vez, y claro que de la noche a la mañana no se podía hacer todo así de fácil, pero si quiere puedo almorzar contigo" exclamo contenta Honoka mostrando una gran sonrisa.

Umi aceptó, pero kotori no podía evitar ver que Honoka y Umi se había vuelto amigas de nuevo, tal vez, lo que había dicho Nozomi-chan era verdad, y eso le hizo soltar un gran peso de encima, jamás creyó volver a verlas unidas, entonces ella se motivo, en la hora del almuerzo iba hacer junto a kayo-chan una carta para Umi-chan aun que no iba a ser mucho, hacerle saber o darle una clara señal que kotori, estaba completamente enamorada de su amiga.

Parecía una completamente redención para Umi, el de volver a cumplir aquella promesa que le juró a su amiga, y momento de apaciguar su dolor para kotori-chan prometedor era aquel día, pero "los ecos del pasado resuenan en el presente" porque había muchos cabos sueltos.

...

al llegar la hora del almuerzo kotori salió a toda prisa del salón, dejando a Umi atrás... pero está no se iba a rendir fácilmente así que la siguió, quería estar segura de que nadie la seguía molestando en la escuela, o peor aún si tiene un amante, algo que ella no quería.

ella se aventuro a seguirla y cuidarla desde la sombras, pero no contaba con que honoka-chan la estuviera siguiendo.

"¿qué estamos haciendo?" preguntó honoka asustando a la peli azul.

su grito se pudo oír y kotori se detuvo, para investigar de donde había provenido el ruido, tal vez alguien se lastimo y ocupaba ayuda, ella regreso sus pasos, y pudo ver que Umi estaba regañando a Honoka-chan por haberla asustado.

kotori, estaba pasmada, ¿Umi-chan y Honoka-chan la estaban siguiendo? así que también se acerco a ellas por la espalda y las asusto "¿qué están haciendo?" pregunto kotori intrigada sobre la acción de sus amigas

Umi solo se quedo estática y honoka-chan solo saludo a kotori fingiendo demencia... "yo solo voy al baño con permiso" y se fue cagando leches dejando a Umi-chan con kotori en esa situación.

"maldita honoka, me las pagara caro" pensó Umi, y volteó lentamente, pero su sorpresa fue ver a kotori con un gesto de curiosidad de saber que pasa, no estaba para nada molesta como ella imagino, solo mostraba una cara llena de inocencia.

"P-pues verás... y-yo solo aquí, honoka... ¿qué buen clima tenemos hoy, no?" vacilo Umi sin saber que decir, ella no sabía que decir con kotori.

"Umi-chan ¿te sientes bien?" pregunto kotori que su rostro reflejaba preocupación por su amiga, y lo debía pues Umi al escuchar que ella pronunciara su nombre la hizo suspirar completamente, siempre es tan bello cuando kotori dice su nombre y más porque estos días la llamaba "Sonoda-san".

"s-si... k-ko-kotori..." dijo Umi avergonzada desviando su vista para otro lado, quería evitar ser sus ojos, porque si lo hace... sabe que se terminará enamorando cada vez más de ella, pero no pudo evitarlos ver, apreciarlos como nunca antes...

"Umi-chan..." suspiró kotori y tomo las manos de su amiga, " de verdad tengo prisa por hacer algo, pero ¿te parece bien que regresemos solas tú y yo?" exclamo con calma kotori, proponiendo algo que ambas querían.

Umi no pudo evitar mostrar una sonrisa que kotori pudo presenciar ¿ella quería salir con kotori-chan? el cual puso sonrojada a la pequeña pajarita.

"bien Umi-chan... nos vemos en la salida, también pienso darte una pequeña sorpresa.." dijo kotori y soltó las manos de su amiga y se fue con hanayo y maki para hacer una carta de amor, para ella.

la peli azul estaba contenta y emocionada, por fin... podía hablar con kotori poner todas las cartas sobre la meso sobre sus sentimientos la una a la otra, pero no sería fácil pues tenían que hablar con fumiko.

cuando kotori se fue, honoka salió de su escondite y felicito a su amiga, "buen trabajo Umi-chan, espero todo salga bien entre ustedes, ahora... ¿a comer!" exclamo alegre honoka y Umi estaba de acuerdo con esa idea.

...

kotori llego demasiado contenta casi dando saltos de alegría, parecía que Nozomi-chan tenía razón, al llegar pudo notar que solo estaban Maki y Hanayo almorzando, pero ¿donde estaba Rin?

"hola chicas!" exclamo kotori contenta y se sentó a lado de maki-chan, el cual maki le hizo espacio para que se pudiera sentar con ellas.

"hola kotori-chan" respondió hanayo, "hola kotori ¿por qué tan contenta?" pregunto Maki.

"no, no es nada, solo a veces hay que uno puede sonreír, y aparte iré de regreso a casa con Umi-chan... está vez le diré todo lo que siento por ella" dijo motivada kotori, el cual sus amigas se alegraban por la noticia.

" que bien, kotori-chan, pero no quiero matar el momento pero ¿que no ella tiene pareja?" cuestiono la peli roja que bebía un caja de jugo de piña.

kotori había olvidado por completo a fumiko... pero tenía que hacerlo, ella decirle a Umi lo que sentía, solo para dejar de ilusionarse, dejar salir todo eso, no importaba ¿qué podía salir mal?, pensó kotori, pues ya estaba convencida de que lo que dijo nozomi era un buen consejo, y tampoco defraudaría a nico-chan.

"bueno tienes razón Maki-chan, por eso quería pedirles su ayuda en algo" dijo kotori y de su mochila sacó tijeras y papel.

"por supuesto kotori-chan bueno... yo lo haré ya que fuiste tú quien le dijo todo a Rin-chan... al menos para pagarte ese favor" respondió con vergüenza kayo-chan.

"yo también ayudaré kotori, mientras más manos, más rápido acabamos" agregó maki.

kotori estaba contenta... tal vez, solo tal vez las cosas por fin iban saliendo bien.

al pasar la hora del almuerzo kotori estaba de vuelta en el salón de clases, que afortunadamente no estaba Umi así que podía ocultar sin presiones su obsequio para ella.

"kotori-chan!" grito una voz del salón y salto para abrazarla, era honoka.

"honoka-chan, ¿no has visto a Umi-chan?" preguntó kotori, queriendo saber el paradero de su amiga.

honoka estaba apuntó de responderle la pregunta a su amiga, pero llegó el profesor, y no hubo tiempo para dar explicaciones, y pasando los minutos Umi-chan no llegaba, era raro que ella faltara a una clase, siempre era puntual, pero ¿donde estaba Umi-chan?

al pasar la siguiente clase Umi-chan llegó y solo se sentó en su asiento ¿donde estaba metida? ¿que le sucedió? no dijo nada y tomo su mochila y fue para el club de arqueria.

kotori no quería decirle algo, pues tal vez la molestaría, así que tuvo la esperanza de que ella recordará que se tenían que ver a la salida.

Así que solo puso fe en que la vería en la salida.

...

paso la hora de los clubes y kotori estaba emocionada fue un día extremadamente largo, totalmente quería hablar con Umi-chan, bueno irse pronto pues el clima estaba empeorando, y todo el cielo se puso gris... tal vez advirtiendo al más que lluvia.

al pasar por el pasillo que llevaba a la salida no pudo evitar oír una conversación que sin duda, serían buenas noticias para ella.

"oye, Sonoda-san es indomable en el amor, después de terminar con la pobre de fumiko, no creo que haya alguien capaz de hacerle frente" dijo una voz a lo lejos.

"tienes razón, ¿cuanto le duró la relación? no fueron 4 meses, y así acabo" dijo una segunda chica.

"oí rumores de que una chica de segundo le reclamo sobre un asunto que tenían ellas, y después de eso termino con fumiko en la hora del almuerzo, la situación fue larga que no llegaron a clases" dijo una tercera voz.

"¿creen la dejo por esa otra chica? yo estuve ahí y habían mencionado algo pero no era por la chica de segundo si no una compañera de su misma clase" dijo la primera voz.

"¿en serio? pues, Sonoda-san tiene varias compañeras realmente atractivas" dijo la tercera voz

"si, pero Sonoda-san fue seria al decir que no quería ya nada con nadie, y como lo dijo creo que va totalmente en serio" dijo la primera voz.

kotori al oír todo eso decidió quedarse a esperar afuera de la preparatoria la llegada de su amiga... paso el tiempo... y no pasaba nada, el clima se iba tornando más oscuro y gris... "no puede ser Umi-chan... no tal vez ella este en el club de arqueria practicando como siempre" pensó kotori y fue directamente hasta ahí, pero al llegar estaba completamente vacío el salón no había ni un alma.

eso no la desmotivo, pero al momento de querer regresar estaban ahí... esas chicas que la habían molestado en primer año, era del club de fans de Umi.

"vaya ¿qué hace por aquí una chica tan mimada por nuestra zona?" pregunto una de esas chicas que estaba mirando a muerte a kotori.

"hemos estado al pendiente de Sonoda-san, y no dejaremos que idiota como tú sea un estorbo para ella por fin nos pueda hablar..." dijo la chica más grande al parecer era la líder y miro que kotori tenía algo en sus manos, y se lo arrebató.

"¿qués está mierda? creo tú lo hiciste ¿no? menuda mierda más grande jamás hecha, ¿pensabas dárselo a Sonoda-san? entonces fue por ti que ella termino con nuestra amiga maldita perra, ahora fumiko está deshecha por tu culpa" dijo la líder de ese grupo de chicas, mientras que la escena la hacía más tétrica, pues el cielo nublado empezó a soltar rayos y truenos.

"ahora pagaras todas niña mimada, oímos que tú y Sonoda-san no son amigas, así que... no tienes a nadie que te vaya a salvar de está" dijo la chica y todos estaban preparando sus puños le iban a dar una golpisa por hacer llorar a su amiga.

kotori estaba llorando por piedad, ella no sabía nada de eso, no quería tener problemas con ella, solo imploraba perdón, pero a ellas les importo un carajo.

kotori estaba siendo golpeada por puñetazos y patadas, solo ella pudo ponerse en posición fetal y recibió todos los golpes, estaba absorta en su mente, de tantos golpes que estaba recibiendo no podía pensar claramente, solo se rindió, pero a lo lejos podía ver como llegaba una chica alta, un rayo ilumino el cielo, y pudo reconocerla era... era ¿¡Eli-chan!?

Eli llego rápido sin más, toco a la líder del hombro haciendo que esta volteara, y sin aviso Eli la golpeo fuerte en la cara dejándola k.o. en ese mismo lugar, una vez que ella cayó las demás se detuvieron y la pudieron reconocer... ¡era la ex-presidenta del consejo estudiantil! ¡Ayase Eli!

"¿quien más de ustedes malditas estúpidas quiere seguir con esto? dijo Eli con cólera y mucha ira así que del miedo las demás corrieron tomando a la chica que yacía tendida en el suelo.

una vez que se fueron, Eli trato de ayudar a la persona que estaba siendo golpeada, y para su sorpresa era... "k-kotori..." exclamo con mucha tristeza y rabia Eli, no lo podía creer, esas chicas ya están muertas... estaban dándole una gran paliza a su amiga, y eso jamás lo iba a perdonar.

"kotori ¿estás bien? ¿cómo fue que ellas te estaban haciendo esto? esas hijas de puta la pagaran caro" exclamo con total furia Eli pero conservo la calma.

la vio muy herida tenia raspadas y heridas que tan solo verlas podías sentir el dolor de kotori, Eli solo abrazo fuertemente a su kohai, el cual está solo cayó en llanto, sus lagrimas difícilmente se podían ver, Eli, estaba sin nada que decir solo ayudo a kotori y la llevo a la enfermería.

Eli no tenia problemas en cargar a Kotori, estaba más preocupada por las heridas que está sufrió y rápido la llevo hasta el salón del consejo, donde estaba Honoka ordenando los papeles de presupuestos de los clubes.

al entrar, Honoka se sorprendió y se alegro por ver a Eli estuviera de visita sorpresa, pero su sorpresa fue más al ver que ella no estaba sola, ella te cargando a alguien, y al ver a kotori, se preocupo y se acercó... y se altero por completo, kotori-chan estaba con una paliza, una parte la tenia inchada y su nariz no paraba de sangrar, tenía los ojos llorosos, y está solo miro al piso, pues le daba vergüenza ver a su amiga peli naranja.

"kotori ¿quien te hizo esto? ¿donde está Umi-chan? ella acababa de salir, para ir contigo ella... ella se demoro porque hizo una carta, pero... kotori..." dijo honoka totalmente triste, y en cólera... ¡quien sería capaz de lastimar a una chica como kotori!

kotori estaba completamente perdida, no sabía que paso antes o después de eso, solo sentía miedo. Honoka, no entendía como paso eso, pues Umi-chan no llevaba ni 2 minutos de irse para estar con kotori ¿donde estaba?

mientras Eli estaba ateniendo a kotori con un botiquín de primeros auxilios que había en el salón del consejo, Honoka desvestía a kotori para ver en donde más había heridas.

al desabrocharle la camisa podían verse heridas muy graves, moretones que estaban inflamándose, y una total tragedia para una chica tan linda para kotori, al parecer esas chicas le hicieron pagar por los años que la dejaron de molestar.

...

Umi estaba saliendo del salón del club de investigación idol, pues ella estaba esperando a que kotori llegara, y era hora de irse, pues la lluvia se pondría peor, así que salió decepcionada, apago las luces y se fue cerrando la puerta en silencio.

al salir por la entrada principal de la preparatoria, noto que estaba encendida la luz del consejo, parecía que Honoka estaba trabajando hasta tarde, Umi tenía el presentimiento que debía ir para allá pero si no se apuraba el clima iba a ser un problema y ella pescaría un resfriado, y se dispuso a irse a casa, ella... solo esperaba a Kotori-chan, pero al parecer ella se fue "¿solo me dijo eso para librarse de mí en aquel momento?" pensó Umi triste, pues tal vez kotori ya no quería verla.

al llegar por el rumbo donde estaba el club de arqueria para asegurarse que la ultima que se quedo ahí cerro bien la puerta... vio en el piso mojado una carta que mostraban el kanji "愛 " "¿amor?" se pregunto en voz baja Umi... y miro la carta más cerca.

"¡está es la caligrafía de kotori!..." dijo Umi... y sabía que ella debía estar cerca, diablos, ella espero en otro lado y tal vez pensó que la dejo plantada, "¡kotori! ¡kotori! ¡kotori!" gritaba Umi sabiendo que desperdicio la ultima oportunidad con kotori-chan.

ella tomo fuerte la carta de kotori y salió corriendo para buscarla, tal vez no estaba lejos, con está lluvia no podía ir lejos, la desesperación era tanta que solo grito y lloraba, "¡kotori! ¿donde estás?" pensó Umi, llorando mientras sus lagrimas desaparecían por la lluvia.

Umi... perdió todo con kotori, Nozomi y Eli estaban equivocadas... eso podía pensar Umi, que duro mucho tiempo en busca de su amiga.

...

mientras Umi buscaba desesperada a su amiga, kotori apenas retomaba la conciencia, y al despertar, pudo notar que Eli estaba ahí, sabía que no fue una pesadilla, y que fue su amiga rubia quien la salvo de esas bravuconas.

y de escucho otra voz era honoka-chan que estaba seguía trabajando, y al ver que su amiga kotori estaba despierta mando todo a la mierda, nada importaba más que su amiga, los presupuestos los podía hacer después.

"kotori-chan 'que fue lo sucedió? a duras penas puede contarme, ella solo recuerda que veía a un grupo de chicas estaban golpeando a alguien, pero me dijo que sintió más ira al ver que eras tu la victima pero ¿por qué motivo lo hicieron?" pregunto honoka histérica por saber eso, quería saber quien carajos lastimo a su mejor amiga.

kotori, trago saliva y se limpio la nariz, y hablo... "fueron las chicas que me molestaban, son amigas de fumiko, y ellas simplemente tomaron remiendas contra mí... y destruyeron la carta que le había hecho a Umi-chan y yo... tenía miedo, de no ser por Eli-chan no sé que hubiera pasado." sollozaba kotori y abrazo a Eli tan fuerte, que ella podía sentir como kotori temblaba.

"gracias Eli-chan... pero ¿no viste a Umi cerca?" pregunto kotori preocupada.

honoka, estaba molesta sentía odio por esas chicas, y la única que sabe quienes son nada más que Umi, así que ella le diría lo que sucedió, lo haría.

Eli solo abrazaba cuidadosamente a kotori y la consolaba, si no hubiera venido para ver si Umi si se animo a hablar con kotori, ella tampoco sabría que le hubieran hecho a su amiga esas chicas estúpidas.

...

Umi seguía corriendo por la lluvia y llego hasta el templo, descanso un poco, este día no podía ser peor, primero la discusión que tuvo con Rin y después el hecho de haber terminado con Fumiko, ¿qué le faltaba? ¿caerle un rayo por dejar plantada a kotori?

pero al pensar en eso, justamente el destino cruel hizo caer un rayos, y el trueno asusto por completo a Umi, pero una voz familiar sonó "Umi-chan... sabía que acabarías aquí" dijo una persona que estaba en el templo.

Era Nozomi, estaba cuidando del templo cuando de repente el clima se puso pésimo, así que ella se quedo ahí a esperar la llegada de la peli azul, sabía muy bien que algo así iba a suceder, pero era 50% de una de la dos vendría ahí.

"Nozomi..." susurro Umi y se sintió un poco aliviada al ver un rostro familiar, que le brindaría confianza.

...

Nozomi quería oír que sucedió, pues sabía que no esas dos no estarían juntas tan fácil, pero sabía que tenía mucho por oír pues Umi solo dejo caer el llanto al suelo, pues, ya no podía aguantar más.

mientras que nozomi está con umi, Eli se encontraba cuidando de kotori, hasta que pasara la tormenta y llevara la su casa, pero quería oír a kotori-chan pues, ella y nozomi sabían que su trabajo no había acabado.

¿podrán ser fuertes Umi y Kotori con todo esto?

(continuara)


	9. Cap 8 confesión fallida 2

Sin duda fue una gran sorpresa para Nozomi encontrarse con Umi-chan en el templo, pues, la que esperaba ver era a Kotori, pero era buen momento para hablar con su amiga.

"Umi-chan ¿qué fue lo sucedió? digo... para mí es una sorpresa que llores de la nada, y haces que me preocupe" exclamo Nozomi compasiva, correspondiendo el abrazo de su amiga peli azul

Nozomi podía notar que no dejaba de llorar, y sus mejillas estaban rojas del frío que azotaba aquel lugar, y si era una larga historia, su amiga pescaría un resfriado, entonces le prepuso algo.

"Umi-chan vayamos a mi departamento, queda algo cercas de aquí, y es más calentito, te daré una taza de café que he guardado de la mañana muy bueno la verdad... bueno, y me contaras tu día realmente quiero saber" exclamo Nozomi alegre, porque tendría visitas, y hablar con una amiga que hace tiempo no veía.

Umi aceptó la oferta, y era casi místico el hecho de que Nozomi se encontrara con este clima en el templo, podría decir que estaba ayudando, pero ella podía volver a su casa, ¿ella estaba esperando a kotori? o solo fue casualidad encontrarla, de cualquier modo, se encontró con una amiga de confianza, una que siempre le daba seguridad.

al llegar Umi y Nozomi dieron un gran suspiro, Umi por llegar a un lugar más tranquilo, Nozomi pues... al abrir la puerto salio Nico-chan enojada.

"maldita sea nozomi, Tú y Eli son un dolor de cabeza, solo hacen que me preocupe, les dije 'lleven paraguas que habrá pronostico de lluvia' y ustedes 'no seas paranoica Nico-chan jiji' de verdad mujeres, el amor le nubla el juicio" exclamo completamente molesta nico, pero al ver que estaba Umi-chan se detuvo.

"¿Umi? Nozomi... ¿que fue lo sucedió?" pregunto Nico-chan, que en seguida preparo el kotatsu para sus amigas, mientras nozomi fue a preparar el café de la mañana.

"pues bien nico-chan, ni yo mismo sé que sucedió, acogí a Umi para que me relatara que fue lo que pasó ella estaba en el templo buscando a alguien desesperada" susurro al oído de Nico-chan, mientras Umi se quedo semi desnuda en el kotatsu pues tenía mucho frío por estar un buen rato bajo lluvia.

dejó sus prendas a secar, y aun que le daba vergüenza, lo hizo todo rápido y le pidió una toalla a Nico-chan para poder taparse al menos.

entonces Nozomi le sirvió café de la mañana, sobro bastante, pues la legendaria minalinsky fue quien lo había preparado.

Umi le dio un sorbo, y quedo fascinada por el sabor, era, era "sabe increíble" dijo Umi, el cual Nozomi sonrió y le contó algo, "ese café lo hizo kotori-chan en la mañana, está bueno ¿no?" menciono ese dato Nozomi, y pudo ver que Umi miraba especial ese sabor.

"sabes... todo lo que hace kotori-chan siempre esta hecho con ese amor, e inocencia, ese sería su secreto, tal vez ya lo hayas notado, pero nunca sabes el porqué... ¿no?" agrego nozomi y ella también sorbió de su taza.

Umi quedo sin palabras, nozomi siempre sabe que decir, y tal vez eso la calmo, pero ella seguía pensando en que dejó a kotori plantada, "si aun así seguiré siendo una idiota por tratarla como basura" dijo Umi con la voz quebrada.

"yo no creo que lo seas, lo digo por experiencia, solo es miedo al amor" dijo nico quien se metió al kotatsu para apoyar a su amiga.

"si... pero ya he tenido pareja, creo saber que es eso..." dijo umi protestando contra lo que dijo Nicocchi.

"Umi-chan creo que confundes lo que es amor, a lo que era obligación" respondió nico en un tono áspero, pero se modero a no decir nada más pues nozomi le hizo una seña de que parara.

Confundir el amor... no podía ser... pero tal vez tenga razón, pues ella no sentía lo mismo por fumiko, porque ese sentimiento... únicamente con kotori.

no podía pensar claramente Umi, estaba aturdida, todo esto debía ser un sueño, pues aun estar en compañía ella sentía como una parte estaba muriendo por ser tan indiferente y cruel con kotori, "¿por qué ella debe esta conmigo, si solo la lastimo?" dijo Umi decaída y rendida ante el destino, al carajo todo eso, si así serán las cosas entonces lo quiere si se trata de solo herir y lastimar a kotori.

Nozomi solo oía la queja de su amiga peli azul, la podía entender, realmente no quiere ni desearle eso a kotori-chan, ya ha sufrido mucho, pero la culpable de dejarla vulnerable era la persona que la deseaba.

Nico estaba sorprendida de oír lo que dijo Umi, ella no podía permitirlo, le importo poco si su comentario la iba a lastimar debía decir la verdad siendo diferente de sus amigas, ella si ve que las ovejas están descarriladas no las dejaría a su suerte, solo por "ellas mismas deben volver" porque a veces es necesario darles un empujón.

"Umi-chan! no debes verlo de esa forma tan pesimista y tan mala, solo porque tropieces una vez ¿significa que ya está todo perdido? kotori-chan es mucho más fuerte que eso, de no ser así, ¿donde crees que estaría? no sé a ciencia exacta que te sucedió hoy... pero si ¿cómo podemos ayudar si sin saber como es que te sientes, que fue el causante de sentir tus penas y pecados encima de ti? solo por querer que todos estén bien, haces lo contrario algunas veces debes sacrificar una parte de ti para avanzar" sermoneo Nico a su kohai.

Nozomi se quedo solo oyente a todo eso, aveces Nicocchi puede darte los mejores consejos de todos, lastima que su imagen la ayude mucho, pero realmente ella a ayudado mucho a NozoEli, la complementación de esa pareja.

Umi quedo sorprendido por las palabras de Nico-chan, no esperaba un sermón viniendo de ella, pero tenía razón estaba dando todo por perdido solo por un pequeño tropiezo, no eran más de las 5:40pm y el clima no ayudaba a que se viera soleado, así que decidió esperar, para ir directo a la casa de kotori, no importaba el orgullo o la pena, si ella sentía amor entonces lo demás no importa.

nozomi estaba contenta con la mirada que mostraba Umi con todo ese sermón de Nicocchi, al parecer se motivo, pero como dijo la peli negra... "¿cómo poder ayudar? si no sabes que ocurre que pasa.

"es tiempo perdido preguntarme que pasa..." dijo Umi y le dio un sorbo a la taza de café. "pero, todo esto que me paso es imposible de creer, pero ustedes juzgaran"

Nico y Nozomi estaban curiosas por saber que paso, y entonces se acomodaron en sus asientos y pusieron toda su atención al relato de Umi.

...

era la hora del almuerzo en la escuela, esa vez yo había decidido seguir... a kotori, me preocupaba el hecho de que alguien la podía molestar, pues en primer año, un grupo de cobardes la molestaban y le hacían bromas muy pesadas, entonces la seguí, pues ella iba sola al patio, y podría ser presa fácil.

pero mientras la estaba siguiendo, alguien más estaba detrás de mi, era Honoka, me había provocado tremendo susto que fue normal que gritara, y como de costumbre la empece a regañar

...

"espera ¿tú y honoka-chan otra vez son amigas?" dijo nozomi interrumpiendo a su amiga, pero eso le alegro, Eli hizo un buen trabajo.

"cierto creía que ya no se hablaban, pero el orgullo muere cuando de una amistad se trata" dijo nicocchi sabiendo bien como se siente eso.

...

la verdad es que nos unimos por un mismo bien... bueno como iba diciendo; Honoka me había dado un tremendo susto, y provoco que gritara... fue mala idea pues kotori estaba cerca y fue a investigar de donde venía el ruido, y fue ahí que me puse totalmente helada y rígida, pues creí que estaría molesta por haberla seguido, pues creía que ella no quería estar conmigo.

Honoka muy astuta y rápido se fue de la escena diciendo que iba al baño, y me dejo sola con ese problema, aunque no fue para malo, pues ella no estaba molesta, estaba preocupada por mí, y obviamente me pregunto que había sucedido, y yo... (me enamore de nuevo) la miré a los ojos, y menos podía hablar, así que le dije sin pensar "que buen clima tenemos hoy ¿no?"

...

"que tierna Umi-chan, te dio el típico caso del amor, kotori tiene mucho poder sobre ti, ¿no?"exclamo con mucha burla Nozomi.

"claro, me pasaba mucho Maki-chan" agrego Nicocchi.

"chicas no digan eso..." dijo Umi totalmente avergonzada y roja, pues no podía engañarse, realmente era así.

...

Bueno, entonces después de hacer el idiota al frente de ella me tomo de la mano... yo no podía dejar de temblar, jamás creí que lo hiciera y dijo "Umi-chan, nos veremos en la salida, por ahora estoy ocupada" muchas cosas pensé en ese momento... que ella pronunciara mi nombre, y de como era hacer esperar a alguien... tal vez yo me sentí mal el hecho que sea así, pero kotori soporto eso 3 años y me puse en su lugar.

cuando se fue honoka, salió de su escondite y me felicito, "por fin dieron inicio" me dijo, y yo estuve muy emocionada por dentro, así que fuimos a almorzar, pero cuando íbamos para el patio, Rin-chan se interpuso, ella estaba molesta y quería hablar conmigo, realmente toda una sorpresa, yo estaba contenta d e verla, pero ella me gritó sin más.

"tú, umi-chan has hecho llorar a mis amigas, y eso no lo puedo perdonar" me grito con cólera, y acto seguido me abofeteó, yo estaba completamente en shock, no sabía de donde salía todo eso, solo podía sentir el ardor del golpe.

"R-rin..." solo pude decir eso, pues ya no sé que tanto daño han hecho mis acciones a mis amigas, pero Rin me empezó a decir muchas cosas.

"Tú Umi-chan haz hecho sufrir mucho a kotori-chan, simplemente, por caprichos tuyos ella ha llorado, y sin decirnos nada solo nos mostraba una sonrisa falsa tan horrible, que te provocan las ganas de gritar que está mal, que ella refleja mucho de su alma, y siempre con ese mismo dolor, y también Honoka-chan ¿que clase de amigas son? me dan simplemente asco en pensar que ustedes eran modelos a seguir, pero dejan a sus amigos al primer error, que solo piensan en ustedes mismas. Sin duda lo que más me molesta es que es que lastiman a terceros, hicieron llorar a kayo-chin y eso no se los perdonare, para animar a kotori, tuvo que... tener una pequeña aventura, y aun que a mí me duela saber que kayo-chan y kotori-chan se besaron, ellas no tuvieron la culpa de eso, al igual que tú kotori-chan está confundida" reclamo Rin dejando perplejas a sus amigas, y haciéndoles caer más la culpa de defraudar la promesa que le dieron a su amiga.

Honoka y yo no sabíamos que decirle, era más tonto decir que íbamos a cambiar eso, pero no nos creería pues los pecados estaban sobre la mesa, solo agachamos la cabeza y nos disculpamos con ella, por todo lo que hemos causado por no tomar en cuenta las consecuencias, ella solo nos miro en silencio, y se fue, sabía que no podíamos objetar nada, yo estaba pensativa Rin no es alguien que sea así, daba miedo verla seria y muy enojada al contrario de lo que su forma de ser.

...

"¿espera Rin-chan hizo eso? estoy igual de sorprendida que tú... ¿entonces te dio un golpe de realidad?" preguntó Nozomi, y le dio un sorbo a su café.

"la verdad, es que eso no fue todo, ella parecía haberme preparado para lo siguiente" dijo Umi que le dio un gran trago a su café.

"bueno continua Umi-chan" dijo Nico que se mostraba interesada por la historia de su amiga.

...

después de la bofetada yo y honoka decidimos olvidar esto, pero con el mensaje claro, así que fuimos sin más, a almorzar, y creí que ya era todo por ese día, que día, bueno era algo que se merecía nadie puede salir ileso de hacer errores malos, así que no era para tanto, pero tendrían en cuenta bofetada de mi amiga.

la verdad no podía entender aún Rin ya que no llevamos mucho tiempo conociéndonos, ella era parte del grupo de u's, pero jamás fuimos cercanas, bueno podría ser igual que Honoka, debía cuidar de ellas, pero estos pocos meses de amistad con ella se sentía como años, tal vez pasar por momentos difíciles las nueve nos unió, pero ¿cómo hubiera sido si no hubiera acudido al rescate de kotori? fue únicamente por ella que con el tiempo tuve otras 7 amigas, son misterios, pensando claramente, Fumiko no se puede comparar con Kotori, debo ser sincera... quiero terminar con ella, no siento que sea correcto engañarla por más tiempo.

...

"vaya Umi-chan por fin música para mis oídos" exclamo Nozomi alegre.

"Nozomi..." suspiró Umi.

"la verdad es que por fin escuchamos lo que quieres, creo que Rin te acomodo las ideas" agrego Nico y le dio un sorbo a su café.

"¿ustedes solo querían sonsacarme...? ¿no? " pregunto Umi, y dio un sorbo mirando a sus amigas. "bueno no importa, yo quería hablar de esto con alguien" agrego y siguió relatando.

...

entonces decidí comentarle a honoka algo que a ella la emociono, "hoy pienso terminar con fumiko, no quiero hacer eso de los 2 meses, simplemente la llenaría de ilusiones cuando yo no siento nada por ella, tenía razón Eli... ser directa y no alargarlo para evitar daños" el cual ella no pudo evitar sonreír.

"lo vez Umi-chan, no importa que pase, yo te estaré ahí para apoyarte, al igual que tú quiero que kotori-chan sea feliz, ella fue la primera amiga que hice, y fue gracias a ella que logramos conocer a las demás, pues, sin ella no sé que sería de nosotras ahora, y aunque perdimos el love live... ganamos amigas que valen más que cualquier cosa"... yo quede sorprendida, honoka con esa actitud le veía el adao bueno a todo, y tome valor, y mirando al cielo supe que mi camino lo quería con kotori, así después del trabajo del consejo yo quiero hablar con ella.

estaba sumamente emocionada por ver a kotori de regreso a clases, pero alguien me interrumpió al llegar, era nada más que fumiko... ella estaba junto otras chicas.

...

"vaya se puso interesante, parece casi una novela, ¿qué le dijiste a tu doncella?" dijo Nozomi burlándose de su amiga

"basta nozomi, ¿que hubieras hecho tú? eso suena como algo totalmente incomodo" defendió Nicocchi a su amiga peli azul.

"gracias Nico" respondió Umi.

...

Fumiko se acerco a mí, ella estaba contenta y como de costumbre me beso... y siendo sincera, ya no quería nada de eso, por eso no lo había respondí aquello, y ella lo noto, honoka estaba viendo todo, pero era hora de irse a clase, y ella se apresuró en irse, y yo también estaba dispuesta a irme con ella pero me detuvo, yo... solo voltee para saber que quería y vi que ella estaba con una cara decaída... y a los lejos pude ver a Rin que estaba viendo todo, y supuse que ella le había mencionado algo, así que la llame, "Rin ya te vi ¿podrías venir por favor? dije con una voz seca, y ella salió.

ella salió de su escondite y me dio la cara, y dijo "dile la verdad Umi-chan ¿Tú amas a fumiko? o ¿solo le correspondiste para alejarte egoistamente de kotori-chan?" yo quede completamente boquiabierta, Rin-chan... que valor el tuyo, pero no podía culparte, pero la bofetada no le pareció mucho.

"C-cariño, ¿es eso cierto?" me pregunto fumiko, solo la miré y no quería decirle la cruda verdad de todo esto, cerré los ojos... y respiré hondo... y no sé porqué pero una imagen tenue un recuerdo cálido salio de ahí "kotori" suspiré... pero al parecer lo había pensado en voz alta, pues, ella se puso histérica al oír eso.

...

"espera ¿de toda esa situación solo pudiste pensar en kotori... entonces con todo esto ?¿estás molesta con Rin-chan? digo ella fue la que armo todo el mal rollo" dijo Nico que estaba sorprendida e más interesada por seguir oyendo el relato.

"tiene razón Nicocchi, pues debo admitir que se ocupa valor para dejar las cartas sobre la mesa" agrego Nozomi que también mostraba interés por querer oír toda la historia.

...

"¿kotori? así que es por ella?... ya veo..." dijo fumiko que miraba al suelo y siguió hablando "no le quería creer a Hoshizora-senpai, pero veo que tenía razón... fui una estúpida en creer que tú Sonoda-san sentías lo mismo por mí." alegó fumiko, y yo no sabía que decirle o responderle así que solo dije "fumiko, disculpa todas las molestias no, quería fuera así, pero tenemos clases, ¿podríamos hablar de esto después?" le respondí y yo estaba dispuesta en dejar de momento todo ese lío pero ni una de esas querían dejarlo a medias.

"Umi-chan de verdad eres una cobarde" acto seguido de que me diera vuelta, contesto Rin, yo me di vuelta y le eche una mirada fría. "no soy una cobarde, pero hay asuntos más importantes que atender" respondí enojada, pero al observar a esas dos, fumiko estaba muy lastimada, y Rin tenía miedo, pues ya me había molestado.

...

"Umi-chan ya le han tocado los cojones, cuidado" dijo Nozomi entre risas, pero guardo silencio pues Umi le echo 'la mirada' que solo ella sabía hacer.

"nozomi, ningún poder espiritual te podrá ayudar si la sigues provocando" susurro nerviosa Nico.

...

tome todo con calma, respiré profundo y exhale... "fumiko, lamento que todo haya sido así, que nada resultara como desearas, pero yo no podía obligarme a todo esto, pero yo estoy enamorada de alguien más" le respondí, dándole el gusto a Rin y por fin escucho lo quería oír, 'yo estoy enamorada de kotori' solo faltaba esa pequeña oración, para que todo concluyera, pero fumiko, solo se echo a llorar, nadie la podía juzgar mal, pues la decepcione, y dio todo por alguien que no sentía lo mismo.

yo me quede sin nada más que decir, realmente sentía mucha culpa, soy la peor personas de todas, pero no podía mostrar que estaba dolida por mis palabras, eran crudas pero necesarias, así que fui firme y dejarle claro a todas las que estaban ahí presente, "yo estoy enamorada de alguien más, y me engañe a mi misma y me force en devolverte el favor de aquella vez, pero fumiko, te agradezco por estos meses que me brindaste, pero no quiero darte más vuelo y que la caída sea más dolorosa, por eso gracias Rin tengo el valor de decirte todo esto" explique devolviendole la piedra a Rin si caía no iba a caer sola.

"vaya Umi, eso es ser fría, y Rin ¿no rechisto en nada?" preguntó Nico interesada por la historia.

"bueno continua Umi-chan, esto se ve que llegará a un climax muy bueno" dijo nozomi y se acomodo para oír.

...

"Yo? bueno no hay de que, si estuviera en su lugar, no me gustaría pasar por todo esto" dijo nerviosa Rin, la atrapé por completo, todo era motivo de venganza por mis estúpidas decisiones.

Fumiko seguía anonadada por todo esto, al final no se hacía la idea de que ya se termino la relación, no, no podía aceptarlo, y no podía quedarse sin decir nada "pues yo si te amo" y acto seguido de decir eso, me besó, pero yo no estaba obligada a corresponder ese beso, y con toda la pena me la quite de encima.

"Fumiko, lo siento de verdad, pero yo no quiero nada, el amor no es obligación, tienes todo el derecho para enojarte pues, fui una tonta y una cobarde para afrontar los hechos, yo no quería que sucediera nada de esto, así que te pido una enorme disculpa" le dije y solo baje la mirada y me incliné para pedir disculpas, ya no quería saber nada, después de eso y quería irme sin mirar atrás, pero...

"es por Minami-san ¿no?" dijo fumiko y yo volteé pues nombro a kotori.

"¿Qué tiene que ver ella en esto?" pregunte quería saber porque saco esa conclusión,

"pues pude oír todo lo que hablaron Hoshizora-senpai y tú ayer antes de que llegara al club, me quede observando todo lo que habían dicho, pero, yo preferí ignorarlo pues creía que no era algo de que temer, pero ahora, todo encaja es por esa chica mimada ¿no?" dijo muy agitada fumiko con una furia, pero yo no quería meter a kotori en esto, si ella era el motivo de esto, no tenía la culpa en nada, cuando ni siquiera puedo hablarle de nuevo.

"no ella no tiene nada que ver fumiko, no solo estás equivocada sino que es una conclusión absurda, fue porque mis padres no aprueban mis gustos y mi preferencia por mujeres, y me sería imposible continuar..." respondí en una forma astuta, ya sé pude contradecirme pero tenía que dejar a fuera a kotori.

"entonces... ¿podemos tener todo esto en secreto, no habrá necesidad de que nuestras familias sepan, yo te amo Umi" dijo alterada fumiko, dándose falsas esperanzas de seguir con esto.

"No y no hay más que decir, ya tienes todo los hechos, ahora es de que sepas afrontarlos" respondí y me fui del lugar, a la mierda todo eso, ya debía terminar ese asunto.

Cuando llegue al salón de clases, ya había pasado la hora de matemáticas, al parecer perdí la clase por todo eso, y ya no podía estar concentrada, solo pensaba en cuanto acabara las clases ir al club de arqueria para olvidar todo esto, quería mi tiempo a solas para hacer un detalle pequeño a kotori, en modo disculpa por haberme distanciado de ella.

...

"oooww tan linda eres Umi-chan, solo hace falta que dejes que salga, ¿y cómo resulto? ¿ le gusto su regalo? dijo Nozomi aun con duda sobre el día de su amiga peli azul

Umi al oír eso, cambio de gesto, se podía notar que era algo malo, ¿Qué fue lo que paso? esa duda comía a Nico y a Nozomi

"Pues, no salio nada bien... es por eso que estoy aquí.." dijo Umi desanimada, y mirando al suelo, ella se sentía mal, aun pensaba que dejó plantada a Kotori.

"entonces... ¿que fue lo que sucedió?" preguntó Nico un voz baja, pero entendía que no era una buena pregunta para Umi.

"pues, lo arruine... soy una tonta sin remedio" contesto Umi y se tapo su rostro.

Nozomi y Nico se voltearon a ver y estaban preocupadas por su amiga, tuvo un día agotador mentalmente, para que no resultara bien, así que se pusieron a su lado y le dieron apoyo.

"ya, ya Umi-chan todo estará bien, simplemente no fue suerte, o no era el día, pero algo que te garantizo es que Kotori-chan es fuerte, y ella no se dejaría que eso la desanime" dijo Nozomi y acariciaba el pelo de su amiga.

"tiene razón Nozomi, kotori, es una persona dulce y bondadosa, pero si se tratara de ti ella cambia, tú eres muy especial para kotori, mañana podrán hablar y aclarar el mal entendido ¿no?" añadió Nico

"No lo creo, ella dejo su carta en el suelo, por lo que pude leer ella había dejado una carta que me dejaría sin que decir, y yo... la dejé ahí en la lluvia, soy una horrible persona" contesto Umi que sacó la carta de kotori dejándola en el kotatsu.

Las chicas pudieron ver que tenían tiernos detalles, y el kanji "愛" "¿amor? entonces kotori... pensaba abrirse con Umi?" pensó nozomi al ver la carta mojada y con el contenido imposible de leer.

"puso de si en ella, y yo no estuve ahí" dijo Umi triste, el cual esos comentarios negativos molestaban a Nico-chan una persona tan firme y disciplinada como Umi decayendo... ¿Qué clase de broma era está?

"Umi, no lo entiendo bien, ¿por qué te das por vencida tan rápidamente? ¿no te gustaría poder hablar cara a cara con kotori, y decirle lo que sientes? aun si ella ya no quiere nada, debería intentarlo, porque... ese silencio solo hará ruido toda tu vida, un remordimiento que jamás podrás sacar" Dijo Nico, un poco decepcionada por ver a su kohai de esa manera, pero solo apretaba fuerte sus puños, ser impotente a todo eso la desesperaba pero solo le quedaba en en tener fe en esas dos.

"Nicocchi..." pensó nozomi, realmente Nico puede dar los mejores consejos.

Umi al oír eso solo puso un ensamblaste serio, cerro los ojos y exhalo, dio las gracias por su hospitalidad a sus senpais, se paro y se tomo sus cosas, al parecer estaban secas se vistió y se despidió de sus amigas, pero por insistencia de Nico le presto un abrigo pues afuera hacia demasiado frió, y no quería que pescara un resfriado , así que tuvo que aceptarlo, y se retiro del departamento.

Umi se sentía confundida, perdida, realmente no sabía que hacer, había perdido su chispa, pero sin rumbo seguía adelante, pero ¿por qué sentía ganas de llorar? ¿por qué, sentía que todo se iba rumbo al carajo? pero no ganaría nada solo lamentándose así que se puso en marcha a casa o eso era lo único que podía pensar.

al bajar las escaleras de aquel edificio, el miedo de no saber que hacer la consumía, quería volver con sus amigas, pero fue firme aun y salio de ese lugar para toparse con un akihabara, más oscuro y distinto, "¿en donde estará kotori?" pensó Umi, pues era de esperarse, la noche estaba muy oscura, aun después de todo, en su pecho estaba ese sentimiento de dolor y de esperanza, todo tan confuso.

...

Mientras Umi se encontraba en lucha interna por saber que debía hacer, si rendirse, luchar y tener esperanzas o simplemente caer en llanto, no sabía pero todo eso sentía cada vez que pensaba en su amiga, el caminar por las calles no la ayudaba mucho, pareciera que el destino estaba dándole un broma muy macabra.

caminaba bajo la noche fría, el sabor de la perdida acompañada por una canción que un radio caset que un anciano escuchaba: " y algunas veces suelo recostar, mi cabeza en el hombro de la luna, y le hablo de se amante inoportuna... que se llama soledad" 'vaya que movida más chunga' dijo Umi y se acomodo la bufanda de nozomi por el frió y siguió su camino

Umi se encontraba a merced de no saber nada de donde estaba su amiga, ni remota idea de lo que había pasado, quería encontrarla quería estar con ella, un impulso, un sentimiento de infantes "quiero, quiero" solo pensaba eso.

"Umi-chan si tanto quieres verla ¿qué te detiene?" pensó ella mismo, así que se dirigió a su casa para poder verla, sin pena ni gloria solo pudo pensar en esa idea brillante.

...

Así Umi decidida sintiendo miedo por el que va a suceder se dirigió a la residencia Minami, que no se imaginaba la terrible sorpresa que iba a recibir.


End file.
